


Annoyingly Sunny

by kierakaitou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Possible OC, Semi AU, Yaoi/Shounen Ai, first person POV, puppyshipping - Freeform, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierakaitou/pseuds/kierakaitou
Summary: It was just another day for Katsuya  Jounouchi, who was on a date with his girlfriend Mai at the park. Things rapidly change when a strange old woman declares he is in the wrong skin and transforms him into a dog. If that wasn’t enough, he is forced to go home with his arch enemy Seto Kaiba. Join both Kaiba and Jounouchi as they go down the road of self discovery to return Jounouchi to his original self. Eventual Puppyshipping/SetoxJou. Other minor pairings Jounouchi/Mai and Yami/Yugi. COMPLETE!
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Eventual Seto X Jounouchi, Yaoi, possible angst, some strong language, possible OOC, semi AU, first person POV. Other minor pairings: Jounouchi/Mai, Yami/Yugi.  
~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 1 - Kaiba POV  
~*~  
It was an annoyingly sunny day in the park as I sat silently on a partially shaded bench. An irritated sigh escaped my lips as birds happily chirped in the tree beside me and children shrieked with joy in the distance. Out of all the places in the world the park was probably the last place I wanted to be. The heat was sweltering, the high pitched screams of children pierced my ears, and the many bugs native to the area kept insisting on buzzing in my face. Not to mention the constant stares of disbelief from the passer byes as they gawked at the great Seto Kaiba sitting in the park.  
I sighed once again through gritted teeth as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. Damn you Mokuba for insisting on this outing. Out of all the places in the world…  
I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as I gently rubbed my forehead. Images of Mokuba pleading for me to go to the park with him filled my head.  
“Please Onii-sama! You’re always so busy! It’s the last day of spring break and you’ve worked every day! You can spare at least one day to relax right? Plus I never get to spend any time with you!”  
So here I was, sitting on this detested park bench while watching the black haired boy chase other children around the playground. I didn’t even have a laptop to work on as Mokuba had insisted for me to relax and enjoy nature. I cursed inwardly as I angrily swatted a fly buzzing around my ear. Enjoy nature my ass. There was nothing pleasant about this place.  
“Fancy meeting you here Kaiba.”  
I turned my attention away from inwardly cursing nature to the beautiful blond standing beside me. Her shrill voice instantly grated on my irritated nerves.  
“Mai.” I said curtly as her violet eyes shined with curiosity.  
“Hell must have frozen over!” She said happily as she sat down beside me. Her strong perfume filled my nostrils.  
“My business is none of your concern.” I said, irritation clear in my voice.  
She smiled at me, seemingly unfazed by my attitude, before she noticed Mokuba climbing on the monkey bars at the nearby playground.  
“Ah I see.” She said as she laughed softly to herself. “If anyone can get Seto Kaiba to a park it would be his brother.”  
I groaned inwardly. Mai was by far the most attractive woman I had ever met. She had long flowing blond hair, alluring violet eyes, large breasts, and a charming personality to boot. Any man would kill just for a chance to be close to her… Except me that is. In fact, Mai was probably the last person I wanted to be around.  
We sat together in silence, a happy smile on her face as her perfume made my stomach turn. The reason for my dislike of Mai was a constant battle in my head. I spent hours deluding myself with reasons…. Her perfume was too strong; her chipper attitude was too annoying; she was too high maintenance… But no matter what I told myself, the real reason loomed in the back of my mind…  
“Hey Asshole! Get away from my girlfriend!”  
Speak of the devil.  
I turned my attention the blond man who was rapidly approaching. It was none other than Katsuya Jounouchi: my self-proclaimed rival, mortal enemy, and most deeply guarded secret. I watched silently as he ran in our direction with a scowl plastered on his face. As always he was full of life. His honey eyes were filled with fire and his bright blond hair was shining like a beacon amongst the green grass. He reached us quickly, huffing heavily as I sent him my best smirk.  
“It’s not my fault if you can’t keep track of your woman mutt.”  
“Why yo-“ He started before Mai quickly cut him off. “We were just talking about Mokuba!” She said happily before standing up and patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.” Jounouchi nodded at her before turning his glare toward me. I smiled smugly before they turned and left hand in hand.  
I cursed myself inwardly as I turned my gaze away from their interlocked fingers. For as long as I could remember Jounouchi and I had been rivals. We’ve had countless arguments and countless fights and very few moments of peace. In fact, there were few things I enjoyed more than igniting the fire in his golden eyes.  
The strange thing was… That even though we were always fighting and always arguing, there was no other time I felt more at peace then when I was with him. There was just something about him that soothed my soul and took all of my troubles away. When we were together, I found myself able to forget about all the stress of work and focus only on the moment. It was that small amount of time that kept my head level and I found myself looking forward to when we would meet again.  
I don’t know how or when it happened, but Jounouchi somehow managed to shatter the ice around my heart. Besides my brother, there was no one else that I cared for as much as him. I let out an exasperated sigh as I turned to look in the direction they had gone. Even though I would never admit it out loud, I’d give anything to be Mai. To have Jounouchi as a boyfriend, to hold his hand, to touch his skin. Nothing could be more enjoyable… and nothing could be more impossible.  
“Onii-Sama!!” I barely had time to react before a ball of dark haired energy crashed into me. I let out a small ‘oof’ before wrapping my arms around the small boy. “Are you ready to go Mokuba?” I asked as the violet eyed boy jumped out of my arms. “Nope!” He said happily as I groaned inwardly. “I’m ready for ice cream!”  
I sighed before smiling slightly at his dirty face. “Ice cream it is then.”  
Mokuba cheered excitedly as I got up off the park bench. I gently ruffled his dark hair before we headed down the path to a small ice cream cart at the other end of the park.  
I walked in silence as I listened to Mokuba talk about his new friends… who would apparently be meeting us for ice cream… at my expense. I sighed as I looked down at my brother’s innocent violet eyes.  
“Please Onii-sama! If you buy me and my friend’s ice cream I won’t bug you to go to the park for at least a week!”  
I rubbed my forehead slightly. “How about five months.”  
Mokuba frowned. “Three months!”  
I smirked down at him and felt pride swell at his serious face. He was a Kaiba by blood, I knew he wouldn’t easily back down… And neither would I. “Two Months.” I said, with a look that told him if he tried to lower it he wouldn’t get any time or ice cream.  
Mokuba glared up at me and I could see the wheels turning in his head. A moment of silence passed before he let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly agreed. I ruffled his hair and he batted my hand away.  
“You’re no fun Onii-sama!” He complained. “You really need to get out and enjoy life more.”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked in mock surprise. “I am plenty fun.”  
Mokuba rolled his eyes before leaving my side to run ahead to a group of kids who were waiting for us.  
I had just barely reached the cart before the children started blurting out what kind of ice cream they wanted. It took a few minutes to get them to form some kind of a line and speak one at a time so the man could get them each what they wanted.  
As I waited for each child to order I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. While I was sure we were attracting attention, as it wasn’t like Seto Kaiba to buy all the children in the park ice cream, this felt different that a random onlooker… It felt somehow intense.  
I turned to look behind me, surprised to find Jounouchi’s golden orbs staring back. Time stood still for the split second that he held my gaze, his intense focus only on me. For once I did not see malice or hatred. No loathing and contempt. Instead there was something indefinable… something almost kind.  
I felt an instant loss when he looked away and focused on what Mai was saying. I averted my gaze, my heart thumping in my chest. I had never seen such a look from the blond man.  
“Onii-sama!”  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Mokuba. His curious gaze was focused intensely on me as melted ice cream dripped down his chin.  
“Are you okay Onii-sama? It’s not like you to zone out…”  
I smiled at the violet eyed boy before gently ruffling his hair. “Just work stuff.” I said nonchalantly. He smiled up at me, seemingly accepting my answer, before returning to his friends.  
When the last child had their ice cream I hurriedly paid the ice cream man before checking my watch. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. I had only been at this wretched place for two hours…  
“Come on Onii-sama!! We’re heading to the jungle gym!” I groaned inwardly as I slowly followed Mokuba and his friends. I glanced back to where Jounouchi had been, his spot now occupied by a mother and her kids.  
Inwardly I scolded myself. Damn my heart for wanting the impossible.  
I followed Mokuba and his friends through the park to a rather large jungle gym. Once upon a time it was in pristine condition with brightly colored bars that stood out amongst the sand that was laid beneath. Nowadays the colors were faded from the sun and portions of it had bright silver shining through the paint. Nonetheless the kids enjoyed it. Some were chasing each other in circles around the various portions of the gym while others raced each other on the monkey bars. Mokuba and a young girl were sitting together on the swings. I smiled fondly at them. It was obvious that they both liked each other, but at that age they would never admit it.  
In a way I envied him and his young love. It was something I had never gotten a chance to experience. I was never allowed to socialize with others or have any friends. I spent all my time training to be the next head of Kaiba Corp and rarely even experienced anything other than a classroom. I don’t think I had ever even gotten a chance to play on a jungle gym.  
Regardless I had vowed that Mokuba would never have to grow up like I did. I made sure that he had plenty of time to be a kid and have as normal of a life as possible. While he was still in the limelight it wasn’t so much as to hinder his childhood. I would do anything to keep him as happy and carefree as possible.  
“Onii-sama!” I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Mokuba, who had somehow appeared next to me. “You’re spacing out again…” he said.  
“Work stuff.” I said.  
Mokuba shook his head. “You can’t lie to me Onii-sama.”  
I sighed. I already knew that but it never hurt to try. If my brother was anything it was astute. It seemed there was nothing I could really hide from him.  
“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? What’s the worst that could happen?”  
I snorted. “You have no idea… Besides, I wasn’t thinking about him just now.”  
“Maybe not…” Mokuba said “But you were earlier. I saw you two looking at each other by the ice cream truck.”  
I shrugged. “Doesn’t mean anything. Look, Mokuba, nothing will ever happen between Jounouchi and I. He is obviously straight, and he hates my guts. I have accepted all of this and you should too.”  
“How can I accept that? You can’t be alone forever!”  
I smiled sadly. I had been alone my entire life. I didn’t know anything else. My love for Jounouchi was nothing more than a burden to me, and if I could I would have destroyed it long ago. If I could just let go of Jounouchi I could go back to being content with being alone. But no matter how much I told myself that, my heart refused to listen. Instead it torments me with fiery honey eyes and messy blond hair. I laughed inwardly. My heart was cruel, just like me.  
Mokuba placed his hand over mine, bringing my attention back to the present. “Don’t give up Onii-sama! Maybe someday you will fall in love with someone else… Someone who could love you!”  
I smiled and ruffled his hair.  
“Maybe… someday.” I said, trying to sound positive.  
Just then loud barking echoed through the park. Mokuba and I looked in the direction and were both surprised to see Mai backing away from what looked to be a Golden Retriever. I stood up just as the dog turned and bolted toward the pond. It ran into the water with reckless abandon and immediately started floundering as if it did not know how to swim.  
Without thinking I bolted forward and jumped into the mucky pond. I grabbed the dog by its torso and pulled it out of the water and onto the grass. I frowned down at the dog as Mokuba came running up behind me. I had no idea what had come over me but I was immediately regretting my decision. The wet dog was hacking up a lung and I was covered in mud and algae. I had a feeling I would never get the smell out of my coat.  
“Is he okay?” Mokuba asked as the dog turned to look back at me. For a split second I thought I saw utter fear on his face before he struggled to get out of my arms. A small yelp escaped my lips as he stepped on my thigh and then proceeded to shake sending mud and algae everywhere. I glowered at him as I wiped my face and stood up.  
Could this day get any worse? Of course the answer would be yes… If only we would of stayed home


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 2 - Jounouchi POV  
~*~  
I casually walked with Mai down a windy path in the park. Our fingers were gently interlaced and a warm breeze ruffled my hair making the hot day almost comfortable. Mai was talking happily at my side, idly going on about this and that. I smiled and nodded at her words, though I wasn’t really listening. It wasn’t because I had no interest in what she was saying, but my mind just refused to focus on her. I shook my head slightly, trying to get the burning pair of icy cobalt eyes out of my head.  
I don’t know what it was about Seto Kaiba, but I constantly felt drawn to him. It didn’t make any sense… He was an asshole. Plain and simple. His snide attitude and “holier than thou” personality constantly grated on my nerves. Almost every encounter resulted in confrontation and there was never a moment where peace existed between us.  
And yet… I constantly found myself looking forward to meeting with him, even though each encounter resulted in smoldering rage coursing through my veins.   
And then there were moments like today… When I was watching him fruitlessly try to get all those children to form some kind of a line. He was gentle… patient.  
“Jounouchi!” I head Mai say, her voice mildly irritated.   
I looked at her, my face apologetic. “I’m sorry… What did you say?”   
She sighed loudly at me, shaking her head. “Jeeze Jounouchi! You’re so spacey today!”   
“I said I have to use the restroom” She pointed to the brown building across a small stretch of perfectly manicured grass. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”  
I nodded at her as she began to walk toward the building, her hourglass hips sensually swaying as she did so. I found myself sighing and looking away. Mai was by far the sexiest woman I had ever met… but I often found myself feeling like I had to force myself to want her.   
“What is wrong with me?” I muttered as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my green jacket.   
“Well that’s simple!” I heard a cackling voice mutter next to me. I looked down in surprise to find an old lady, who couldn’t have been more than four feet tall, impishly looking up at me.   
“Uh… Excuse me?” I asked, confused, as I observed her long grey hair that was braided down her back. Her face was heavily wrinkled and she wore a tattered black dress. “I said its simple you dimwit! Kids these days…” She muttered.  
I turned to face her, taking a step back as I did so. The playful smile never left her face as she watched me. “Uh…” I muttered again, unsure of what to do. My gut instinct was to throw some insults back at her… maybe punch her in the face... But I could hardly do that to an old lady.  
She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh before placing her hands on her hips. “Your question…” she prompted “What is wrong with you? The answer is simple!” I felt my face scrunch up in a mixture of extreme confusion and a glare. She waited patiently, her thin eyebrow slightly raised. “Okay…” I said “I’ll bite. What’s the answer? What is wrong with me?”   
The old lady cackled creepily as I took another step back. This was getting too weird for my tastes. I looked anxiously toward the restrooms, hoping to see Mai… No such luck.   
“You’ve been living in the wrong skin!” The only lady practically shouted, cackling gleefully.   
I looked at her incredulously. She was obviously off her rocker. “Look Old la- Uh... Miss… I don’t know what you’re talking about…”  
“Of course you don’t!” She interrupted “If you did, you wouldn’t be asking such silly questions!”   
I took another step back from her as she took two surprisingly large steps forward. She reached out, touching my arm gently, my eyes meeting hers. I found myself stunned, unable to look away, noticing for the first time that her eyes were a swirling pool of color… Not just one color, but all colors.   
“I’ve been watching for you a while now Jounouchi…” she whispered “I can see what you do not. I can see who you are and feel what you refuse to feel. You are in the wrong skin and it’s high time you found something more fitting.”   
She released me, my gaze suddenly allowed to avert away from hers. The force of the moment sent me sprawling backward and a small yelp escaped my lips as I fell to the ground. I looked up at the old lady who was now standing above me, her swirling eyes impish and full of glee.   
“Use these next few days to find out who you really are Jounouchi, for only when you do will you find your true skin.”   
“Jounouchi?” I heard Mai call as I abruptly turned away from the old woman and toward the beautiful blond. She was standing a few feet away from me, looking around the park, her face full of confusion.   
“Jounouchi?” She called again, slightly louder this time.  
“Mai?” I asked. “I’m right he-“ I stopped speaking… stunned at the sound that came out of my mouth. Mai directed her gaze toward me, her brow furrowing in concern.   
“What are you doing here huh? Are you lost? Where’s your owner?”   
“Owner!?” I barked, literally, as I jumped up off the ground before looking down at my golden fur coated paws. What the…  
I turned toward where the old lady had been, finding her gone, before once again turning toward Mai. She bent down, holding her hand out for me to sniff.   
“It’s okay…” She said, “I won’t hurt you.”   
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” I screamed “This can’t be happening!” My words came out in a slurry of loud and irritated barks. Mai immediately stood up and started to back away. “Whoa now… Nice puppy…” she muttered, trying to stay calm.   
“I must be dreaming!” I growled, making Mai even more nervous. I twirled around, noticing a small pond not too far away. Water! That should wake me up!   
I ran toward the pond at full speed, surprised at how fast my newly acquired furry legs could take me. I barreled into the water, the musky sent of moss and pond scum filling my nostrils. I closed my eyes as I flailed in the water, the disgusting fluid going up my nose and into my mouth.   
Wake up, wake up, wake up!!   
But I did not wake up. Instead I rolled and tumbled in the mucky water, relentlessly trying to find which way was up. I felt myself choking as I struggled to swim. I had too many legs, my joints felt odd and too short, my tail was twirling wildly with lack of control.   
Swim damn it!!! Swim! I thought as I struggled for air, finding only disgusting water in its place.   
How can this be happening!? How can I die here, drowning like a dog… literally!?  
It was then that I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and haul me out of the water. I coughed and sputtered as my nose and mouth tried fervently to suck in air. I hacked some more, feeling immediate relief as the water left my lungs and beautiful, delectable air took its place.   
“Onii-Sama!” I heard a worried and frighteningly familiar voice say as a young boy ran down to where I was on the edge of the pond. “Is he okay?”   
The strong arms still around me registered suddenly as I felt my ears involuntarily go backward. He was gently holding me around my torso, my wet back soaking his black shirt and jeans. His scent registered into my water-logged nose as dread filled my core. I turned my head upward to look into the face of an extremely annoyed Seto Kaiba. He was glowering down at me as Mokuba appeared at his side. His hair was tasseled and wet and various spots of green algae adorned his white trench coat and pale skin. My heart sank and fear boiled up in my gut. Out of all the people in the world who could have rescued me from that pond… Why did it have to be him?  
I struggled to get up as Kaiba released me. Clumsily I stepped over his leg and to the side, one of my rear paws missing where I had intended and going straight into his thigh. A small yelp escaped his lips as I hurriedly moved away from him, a large muddy paw print remained on his dark jeans. Involuntarily, I started to shake furiously, my body making that traditional wet dog sound, as I sent water droplets, algae, and mud flying in all directions.  
Kaiba made a sound of disgust and wiped the newfound mud and water off of his face before standing up. If it was even possible his look of annoyance deepened even more before he directed his gaze at Mokuba. I looked around me almost bashfully, noticing that a small crowd had gathered. I looked in the direction Mai had been, finding her gone… probably off looking for me, well, the real me.   
“Alright Mokuba” Kaiba said “I think we’ve had enough fun at the park today… Let’s go, we’re leaving.”   
I watched as Mokuba, who was sitting on the grass looking at me, directed his gaze to his algae covered brother.   
“What about the dog?” he asked.  
Kaiba gave him an annoyed look. “What do you mean what about the dog? What about him?”  
“We can’t just leave him! What if he drowns again?”   
Kaiba snorted. “If that mutt is stupid enough to go back in the water and drown then he deserves it. Besides, it is not our dog. What happens to it after we leave is not our problem.”   
“You don’t need to be so heartless Onii-sama! Look, he doesn’t have a collar or anything… We can’t just leave him out here all alone.”  
“Mokuba…” Kaiba sighed “I’m sure the dogs’ owners are here somewhere. Come on, we’re leaving.”  
“Bu—“  
“There you are!!”   
Mokuba stopped talking mid-sentence to look at the newcomer who had interrupted his pleading. Both Kaiba and I did the same, my ears immediately plastered to the back of my head as the newcomer parted through the crowd.   
There before us was that old bitch who had somehow transformed me into a dog. She was now wearing a blue dog catcher uniform and had a long red leash and metal choke collar draped over her shoulder. She looked at me, her multicolored eyes swirling before directing her gaze to the eldest of the Kaibas.   
“Move aside please” she stated curtly. “This dog has been wondering around here for weeks, I’ve been sent to collect him.”   
I growled at the old lady before taking a couple stops back. I stopped when my left rear paw touched the water of the mucky pond.   
Kaiba stepped aside, pulling Mokuba with him, as the old lady stepped past them while removing the collar and leash from her shoulder to hold in her hands.   
I took another step back, again finding the water, before nervously looking to my left and right for some kind of escape. As I did, several of the bystanders moved to stand in my way. Their eyes were almost blank. I looked incredulously at the old woman… could she be controlling them?   
The woman gave me a knowing look as she took another step forward. Fruitlessly I growled at her again.  
“Wait…” Mokuba muttered as the women stopped moving and glanced behind her. “What are you going to do with him?”   
“Mokuba…” Kaiba warned quietly as the woman began to speak.  
“Well euthanize him of course! He obviously has no owner and there are far too many strays in this city as is… The shelters just can’t afford another.”   
Euthanize!? I thought at the same time it left Mokuba’s surprised lips.   
“You can’t!” He said, running past her before protectively placing his arms around my neck.   
“Mokuba!” Kaiba said, stepping forward.  
“No Onii-Sama!” Mokuba said defiantly, tears forming in his eyes. “We can’t just let him die!”  
“Mokuba… There is nothing we can do about it. Come on now.”  
Mokuba looked from Kaiba to the old hag, a fiercely determined expression on his face. “He is our dog!” He practically yelled. “You can’t take him. We lost him, but now he’s found. He has a home!”   
The old lady beamed, raising a thin eyebrow. “Oh really?” She said, amusement clear in her voice “Your brother here seems to disagree…”  
Mokuba once again looked at Kaiba, his eyes pleading.   
“We don’t need a dog Mokuba… Especially a stupid one that can’t even swim.”  
Hey! I thought, resisting the urge to growl at the blue eyed man.  
“Then at least let me try to find him a home!” Mokuba said, almost choking me with his grip. “Please don’t let them kill him Onii-Sama…. Please!”  
I looked at Kaiba, a mixture of hope and nervousness in my gut. I didn’t really want to go with them… but it was certainly better than being euthanized.  
Kaiba growled, low and fierce, before turning and facing the other way. “Fine,” He said “But only until you can find him a home… And you will find him a home.”   
He then turned to the old woman, who was barely trying to hide her amusement. “We’re taking the dog home, if you don’t mind?”   
The old hag smiled, revealing a set of crooked yellow teeth. “Not at all!” She turned her gaze to me as she handed Mokuba the leash and collar. “He’s all yours.”   
I tried my best to glare at the old woman as Mokuba shrieked in delight. “Thank you Onii-Sama! Thank you!”   
Mokuba released my neck and placed the collar over my head. The leash was still attached. “Come on boy! Come on!”   
Mokuba and Kaiba walked forward as I continued to glare at the old woman. Mokuba tugged the leash. “Come on boy! Come!”  
“Yes… Go on boy.” The old woman cackled, her swirling eyes odd and intense. I trotted after Mokuba and Kaiba, my eyes never leaving hers. She smiled a yellow smile at me as the bystanders seemed to suddenly wake up and look around. A few muttered things like “Wait… what happened?” I turned away as we walked, looking back a few seconds later to find the old woman gone, leaving the confused bystanders to disperse and move on with their lives.   
“You won’t regret this Onii-Sama!” Mokuba practically sang as he patted my wet head.  
“I already do.” The elder Kaiba muttered, glancing disdainfully down at me.   
Mokuba ignored his brother’s comment, looking happily down at me. I looked up at him, surprised to find my muddy tail wagging. “What should we name him?” The young boy asked.   
“Nothing” Kaiba said “We are not keeping him, remember?”   
“Oh… right.” Mokuba muttered.  
The two brothers walked in silence all the way to the limo as I followed them tentatively. I wasn’t sure I really even wanted to go with them. I looked up at Kaiba, his unpleased face was speckled with mud and algae from the pond. I took a small bit of satisfaction that I had been the cause of his disarray before reminding myself that he did save my life.   
Not that he knew it was me…. I snorted, attracting an amused look from Mokuba. I’m sure if it was me in my real body he would have just let me drown.   
“He’s really not that mean, I promise!” Mokuba said, noticing my attention on his brother. I tried my best to give him a skeptical look, which resulted in a giggle.   
I wagged my tail at him as he patted me on the head.  
I sighed inwardly. How did I get myself into these situations? Regardless, the old hag obviously wanted me to go with them. I suppose it was my best chance on finding out how to get back into my real body.   
We reached the limo after a few more minutes of quiet walking. I hopped in along with Mokuba. Kaiba followed shortly after.   
Once Kaiba got in the limo I was immediately scolded for being on the car seat and moved to the floor. I seethed in anger the entire ride home, annoyed that Kaiba was finally valid in treating me like a dog.   
We’ll see how well your furniture lasts in your fancy mansion… I thought as the long limo pulled down the equally long driveway of the Kaiba estate. I gulped as the massive mansion came into view. I had never been in Kaiba’s home before and it certainly was a lot bigger up close than I was expecting.   
Once the limo stopped I hopped out of the car and was closely followed by Mokuba. Kaiba followed suit, telling the driver to go have the cars insides cleaned and vacuumed as he exited the vehicle. He then walked toward the mansion door, taking off his muddy trench coat as he did so. He was greeted by a quiet butler, who took his coat without question when Kaiba told him it needed to be cleaned. Before he walked inside he turned toward me and Mokuba.   
“Put the mutt in one of the garages, he is not coming inside the house.” He stated, his voice leaving no room for argument.   
Mokuba obviously didn’t catch his brother’s tone as he quickly mustered a pouty face. “But Onii-sama… It’s not fair for him to have to sleep in the garage!”  
Kaiba glared, clearly annoyed with his little brother. “He’s filthy Mokuba, he is not bring all that mud and pond scum into the house.”  
“I’ll give him a bath!” Mokuba protested.   
Kaiba gave a heavy sigh as he directed his gaze toward me. Our eyes locked for a split second, his eyes widening with surprise for only a moment before he shook his head slightly.   
“Fine… Mokuba. Fine.” He said, exasperated as he placed the tips of his fingers on his temple. “But your responsible for him, make sure he is clean and dry before he comes inside.” Kaiba turned toward the butler. “We’ll be needing some dog food, please go pick some up.” The butler nodded as Kaiba turned and headed inside without another word.   
Mokuba patted me on the head happily as I watched his brother go. I was still slightly stunned at the brief eye contact I had with Kaiba… It was almost as if he recognized me…   
I followed Mokuba around the side of the mansion and into their immaculately landscaped back yard. There were at least three different gardeners puttering around and attending to the many species of plants and flowers that were growing.  
It felt as if my head was spinning as I sniffed the air, realizing for the first time just how much I could smell. It was almost overbearing.  
I followed Mokuba over to one of the gardeners who directed us over to one of the many storage sheds on the property. Once we reached the shed Mokuba went inside and grabbed a green hose before leading me over to a brick patio next to a large slider that allowed entrance into the house.   
“Okay boy…” Mokuba said as he placed the hose down on the ground, “Wait here, I’ll be right back with some soap for your bath.” He started to walk away from me before turning back and holding his hands out in front of him.  
“STAY” he said, with great emphasis on the word.   
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he repeated the word while motioning with his hands, before retreating into the house. My annoyance was lessened a bit as I listened to his little footsteps bounding away from the door. I was amazed at how much more I could hear.   
I sat, observing my surroundings, as I waited for Mokuba to return. The Kaiba household certainly did not skimp on their yard. The grass was plush and exceptionally green with flowers of every color of the rainbow in various flower beds scattered throughout the property. The distinct smell of chlorine and the distant sound of a waterfall told me that they had a pool somewhere on the property. Various bird feeders and bird baths were scatted about. I resisted the urge to sneeze at their dusty smell as they fluttered around in the water and cautiously pecked at various seeds.   
I turned my attention back to the sliding door when I heard Mokuba’s footsteps heading in my direction. He was holding five or six different bottles of various colors as he skillfully opened and closed the slider without dropping a single one.  
“Okay boy!” Mokuba said as he set the bottles down on the ground next to the hose. “I found a bunch of stuff… We don’t have any dog shampoo.” He looked at the bottles critically. “These are from the maid’s bathroom… Onii-Sama wouldn’t let me use ours. What would be best for a dog?” I looked down at the bottles as Mokuba reached for a bright pink one. “Rose garden scented body wash?” He asked, holding the bottle out to me. I felt my lip curling as I let out a sharp snort. Mokuba giggled. “I’ll take that as a no!”   
“Let’s see… Hidden rainforest shampoo?” I snorted again. Mokuba laughed. “Okay okay! Let’s see if we have something less girly.” He went through the various others… Sweet Pea, Cucumber Melon, Lilac, etc… I snorted at each in turn, resulting in Mokuba bursting out into more laughter. The last bottle was white with black Pantene Pro-V written on it.  
“Looks like this is as good as its going to get boy…” Mokuba said, holding the bottle out to me. I let out a grunt of agreement. Mokuba laughed before standing up and rubbing my head. “You’re a really smart dog! It’s like you can understand me!”   
If only he knew…  
“Alright… Let’s get started.” Mokuba then proceeded to take off my collar and leash before tossing them to the other end of the patio. I felt my ears go back as Mokuba screwed one end of the hose to the faucet and turned the water on. Water started gushing from the other end making the light red bricks of the patio darken significantly. He picked up the other end and turned it in my direction, hitting me straight on the chest. I resisted the urge to run away as he worked to get every part of me wet. Surprisingly, the water felt lukewarm, hardly as cold as I knew it was to human skin. It felt indescribably weird having a body full of sopping hair. I felt weighed down… and wet.   
Involuntarily I started shaking furiously, sending droplets of water flying in every direction. Mokuba shrieked with laughter, momentarily stopping his watery onslaught to wipe his face. “Hey!” he giggled, “stop that!”  
I stopped, feeling a doggy smile creep up my lips as I watched Mokuba fruitlessly try to wipe the water off his shirt. Movement from behind the laughing boy caught my attention as I directed my gaze to the sliding glass doors. My ears immediately plastered to the back of my head as I locked gazes with the elder Kaiba. His mildly amused gaze turned perplexed as our eyes met, his almost smirk immediately turning into a solid frown. Mokuba, noticing my gaze, turned around to face his brother. He smiled brightly before waving the hose around happily. Water flew haphazardly around, landing on my head and dripping down my snout. Mokuba turned and apologetically patted me on the head. He laughed while I tried my best at an annoyed face. I noticed Kaiba retreating back into the house out of the corner of my eye.  
“Okay! I think your wet enough!” Mokuba stated as he placed the still gushing hose on the ground. I shook my coat furiously again as Mokuba picked up the bottle of Pantene Pro-V, covering his face as he did so. He opened up the lid to the bottle and turned it upside down over my head. He then squeezed and drug the bottle all the way down my back, creating a line of pearly white liquid in my golden coat. He then tossed the bottle on the ground and began massaging the shampoo into my fur. In a matter of moments I was completely covered in soapy bubbles. Mokuba laughed as he made Mohawk on top of my head before I sneezed, ruining his careful work. I had a feeling this was the first and last time I would ever use Pantene Pro-V. The smell was almost torture to my overly sensitive nose. I sneezed once more before Mokuba once again picked up the hose and started rinsing me off.  
It took him a solid five minutes to rinse all the soap out of my long fur. When he was done I shook furiously several times while Mokuba went into the house to fetch some towels to dry me off. He came back with an armful of towels, which he unceremoniously dropped onto the wet ground. “Okay…” He said as he picked up a dark maroon towel “Let’s get you as dry as possible so Onii-sama won’t be so mad at having a wet dog in the house.” With that, he furiously started rubbing my fur with the towel. By the time he was done I felt almost dry, though my fur was still wet. Mokuba had went through all five of the towels that he had brought out, though some of them were already soaked from being on the wet patio.   
The slider door opened and Kaiba stepped out. Mokuba turned to him with a bright smile plastered on his face. “He is all clean Onii-sama!”   
Kaiba grunted, crossing his arms. “Dinner is about done, go put those wet towels up in the laundry baskets and wash up before you come to the table.” He looked at me and sighed heavily. “Don’t supposed you’d be okay with leaving him outside or in the garage would you?”   
“I didn’t just clean him for fun Onii-sama…” Mokuba said, placing his hands on his hips. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.   
“Looks like you were having fun to me.”  
Mokuba paused, looking over at me. I wagged my tail innocently. Mokuba giggled before coming over and giving me a hug.   
Kaiba sighed once again before turning to head back inside. “Don’t forget to put the towels in the hamper and wash up for dinner…” He stopped right before he entered the house, turning to look back at us. “If he makes a mess, you’re cleaning it up.”  
Mokuba cheered, his smile ear to ear as he hugged me tighter. “Thank you Onii-sama!!” He practically shouted as he released me before he grabbed the pile of towels and followed his brother inside.  
I watched him leave, a nervous feeling in my gut. I had always wanted to see the inside of Kaiba’s house… but not like this. It was mortifying to have to go in there as a dog… it was as if I was proving him right all along…  
Mokuba stopped walking when he noticed I wasn’t following. “Come on boy! Come on!” I looked to my right in desperation, frowning inwardly when I noticed the gate to the backyard was closed. With my escape route blocked I reluctantly followed Mokuba inside, my feet making clicking sounds when they touched the marble floor.   
Once I was fully inside Mokuba shut the slider behind me. “Wait here boy” he said happily, adjusting his grip on the pile of towels. “I’ll be right back!” With that he was off down the hall. I listened to his footprints as they disappeared up the stairs.   
I looked around the large dining room for only a moment before my nose registered the heavenly smells wafting about the kitchen. I turned to face where the smells were coming from and was stunned to see Kaiba standing in front of the stove expertly tossing some sautéed vegetables in a pan. He was dressed in his black tank top and black jeans and had a white dish towel flung over his shoulder. My mouth was agape as I watched him skillfully switch from the vegetables to a pot of bubbling red sauce, which he tasted with a small spoon before nodding and turning the heat off. I found my gaze running up his perfectly toned torso to his lean and muscular arms. I shook my head slightly at the odd feeling that welled inside of me. I watched as Kaiba then grabbed an oven mitt from the drawer next to the stove and pulled out piping hot, freshly made garlic bread from the oven.   
I could tell by the way he moved around the kitchen that he cooked frequently. I had always imagined him having a maid or something that did everything for him… It was hard to believe that he would ever do something so “common” as cook. Somehow, seeing him like this made something stir in my heart. Something foreign, yet familiar… Something buried deep within the depths of my soul.   
As if sensing my gaze he turned and looked in my direction and our eyes once again locked. He glared at me and I fought the urge to look away. I was never a submissive “mutt” to him before, so why should I start now?  
He raised an eyebrow at my glare, a look of mild amusement appearing on his face, before he shook his head and frowned. He ignored me then, as he got out two plates and set them on the counter. He then took them over to the sink, where he had cooked pasta in a colander, and put hearty portions of the starchy noodles on each plate. He then took them over to the stove and piled on the red sauce and veggies. I sniffed the air, the delightful smell of marinara and garlic bread filling my nostrils. Kaiba smirked over at me as he put a piece of garlic bread on each plate.  
“Wouldn’t you just love to have some of this?” He asked. I fought to control the drool dropping from my jowls as he brought the two plates across the kitchen and over to the dining room table. I had not eaten a single thing all morning. I had slept in and was awoken by a call from Mai wanting to go to the park. My stomach gurgled and growled.   
“Well unlucky for you…” Kaiba continued “I didn’t make enough to share.” I looked over at the still near full pot of red sauce and still full colander of pasta and gave him a pointed glare. He smirked before turning and grabbing a plain white bowl from one of the bottom cupboards. He then walked back toward me and grabbed a small bag of dog food that was sitting on the floor. I hadn’t even noticed it sitting there… It was a red bag with Purina One printed on with a happy dog in the background. I grimaced as he opened the bag and poured about a cup and a half of the dry food into the bowl.   
“Bon appetite!” he said in an overly cheerful manner as he placed the bowl in front of me. I looked at it with disdain as I inhaled its dry crusty smell. How could anyone, even a dog, eat something that smelled this disgusting!   
Kaiba watched me skeptically, his brow furrowing slightly. “What not good enough for you?” He asked. I looked up at him, giving him my best “screw you” face. “Well it’s all you’re going to get.” He stated, crossing his arms. I looked at the dry food with disgust as Mokuba came into the kitchen. “Oh you fed him? Thank you Onii-sama!”   
Kaiba grunted before walking toward the dining room table and taking a seat. “Did you wash up?”  
“Yes Onii-sama.”  
“Okay sit down and eat then.”  
Mokuba smiled before sitting in his chair and inhaling the delectable scent of Kaiba’s home cooked meal. I let out a frustrated grunt as I lowered myself to the ground and placed my head in between my paws.   
How could this have happened to me? Not only was I now a dog but I was stuck with the very person who hated me the most. What did that old hag want me to do? She obviously wanted me to go with the Kaibas, but for what purpose? To lay on the cold floor with rancid crunch balls while they enjoyed a home cooked meal? Was this my fate?   
I was drawn out of my inner mulling when Kaiba paused from eating to talk to Mokuba.  
“Tomorrow you can make some posters to see if we can find the dog’s owner. If that fails we will have to take him to a shelter.”  
“But Onii-sama! The old lady said they’d euthanize him there!”  
“There is a no kill shelter on the other side of town, he will be fine there.”  
I put my ears back, a small chill going down my spine. I had a feeling cold marble floor and terrible dog food would feel like a luxury hotel compared to an animal shelter… And there was no way anyone was going to claim me as their owner. This day just kept getting worse and worse.   
Mokuba looked over at me, frowning deeply. “We can’t just abandon him…”  
Kaiba sighed. “He’s just a dog Mokuba. Besides, we don’t know anything about him, he could be festering with diseases for all we know.”  
“I’ll take him to the vet!”   
Kaiba gave his younger brother a pointed glare.  
“We are not keeping him Mokuba. You can have a week to try to find his owner but after that he is going to a shelter.”  
I felt a small wine involuntarily escape my lips as both the Kaiba brothers turned to look at me.   
“I swear he understands us…” Mokuba said.   
Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
“Well he is an extremely weird dog… I’ll give him that.”  
Mokuba nodded “Yea he hasn’t sniffed around or done anything like other dogs I’ve met… But that’s why he is so cool!”   
Mokuba beamed while Kaiba sighed.   
“He is probably just nervous.”  
The two brothers finished up their meal in silence. I watched them eat with longing, my stomach grumbling and complaining about its emptiness. When they were done Kaiba grabbed both plates, and to my surprise, started washing the dishes and packing up the leftovers.   
I watched him silently wondering why on earth Kaiba would cook his own meals and clean up afterwards when he was sure to have maids or butlers around. That something inside me stirred again as I watched the graceful way he moved around the kitchen. If you could get past his horrible attitude and frosty demeanor Kaiba really was a handsome man. I watched silently as he worked and I found myself once again admiring his thin sculpted frame which was accented perfectly with his skin tight tank top. His bare arms were toned, though a little pale, and you could see the outline of his abs through the fabric of his shirt. There had to be women lining up out the door and down the street just for a small chance to be that one who could break through his icy shell. I forced myself to look away. How could I even be thinking about Seto Kaiba like that? He was a man… And an asshole to boot.   
Mokuba came and sat down next to me, breaking me of my thoughts. We sat in silence together as he ran his fingers through my still damp fur and scratched me behind the ears as we sat. As awkward as it was to have Mokuba pet me, I was surprised at how good it felt.   
When Kaiba was done he turned to look at us. For an instant I thought I saw a small smile, but it was gone before I even had a chance to fully register it was there.   
“All right, time for homework and then bed.”  
Mokuba frowned, not bothering to argue since it was Sunday night.  
“Can I take Sunny with me?”  
Kaiba frowned. “Sunny? Mokuba…”  
“I know you told me not to name him… but look at him! He has a bright golden coat and he is funny! Sunny is the perfect name for him!”   
Kaiba signed heavily.  
“We are not keeping him. As far as you know his name could be Doofus.”  
I put my ears back and felt a low growl rumble in the back of my throat.   
Kaiba glared at me, waving his hand dismissively. “You know what I mean!” He continued, once again focusing his gaze at Mokuba.   
Mokuba glared defiantly back, crossing his arms. “Onii-sama, I understand we are not keeping him, but he is a living breathing thing! I don’t want to keep calling him just ‘dog’ while we have him…”  
Kaiba placed his two forefingers on his forehead as he resisted letting out another sigh.  
“Fine… Whatever Mokuba, call him what you want. It’s time for homework and then bed, go on up to your room.”  
I watched as Mokuba resisted doing a cheer of triumph as he patted me on the head. “Goodnight Sunny!” He whispered before giving me a short hug. He then turned to Kaiba and gave him a hug as well. “Goodnight Onii-sama!”  
“Goodnight Mokuba.” He said gently before releasing his younger brother and watching him head out of the dining area and up the giant staircase that was in the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 3 - Kaiba POV  
~*~  
I crossed my arms as I watched Mokuba retreat up the stairs before I turned and looked back at the golden dog on the floor. He watched me intently as his stomach very loudly growled. The bowl of dog food I had poured was still sitting untouched on the floor next to him. I frowned, he really was a weird dog. I guess nearly drowning in a small pond should have been the first clue, but somehow I had a gut feeling that there was more to it… His eyes were oddly ‘human’ for lack of any better word to describe them, and they eerily reminded me of Jounouchi every time I looked at them.   
I resisted a growl as I turned away from the dog and finished cleaning up in the kitchen. I thought about Jounouchi way too much as it was, I didn’t need a stupid dog to remind me of him even more. Once the kitchen was clean I put the packed leftovers into Mokuba’s lunch box before placing it in the fridge for lunch at school tomorrow. I walked out of the kitchen and glanced at the clock. I could easily get a few more hours of work done before I had to sleep. I was about to head upstairs when the dogs growling stomach once again brought my attention to him.   
I sighed heavily. I couldn’t just leave him there for the maids to find in the morning. Who knows how they would react to a random dog in the house. I couldn’t really leave him with Mokuba either since I was sure he would stay up all night playing with him. I briefly thought about sticking him back outside but decided against it knowing how angry Mokuba would be the next morning. That left only one option…  
The dog’s stomach growled again. I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips.  
“If you’re that hungry eat the dog food!” I said irritably. The dog glared at me again and I raised my eyebrow. I had no idea dogs could be so expressive. “What, did you live in a palace or something before this? You certainly don’t look like it.”   
The dog snorted and continued to look at me with what I could only describe as contempt. I glared right back at him. “Like I said, that’s all you’re getting. Beggars can’t be choosers.”  
I shook my head slightly as I realized I was having a conversation with a dog. It’s not like he could understand me! Maybe I needed some sleep after all.   
The dog seemingly glared at me for a moment longer before, to my surprise, got up off the floor and walked over to the food bowl. He sniffed it and curled his lip back before turning to glare at me once again.   
I raised my eyebrow at him before he let out what could only have been a sigh before turning back to the food. He very cautiously picked up a single piece and crunched it in his mouth. A look of sheer disgust appeared on his face as he sneezed and stuck his tongue in and out as if trying to get an awful tasted out of his mouth. The reaction was so completely unexpected that a laugh bubbled up from the pit of my stomach and out of my mouth before I even realized I had done it. Both myself and the dog paused in shock. I couldn’t really even remember the last time I had actually laughed out loud. After a moment I chuckled and shook my head. The dog continued to stare at me. He was obviously unsure of what to do.  
“You really are a weird dog…” I muttered again as I walked back into the kitchen and pulled out the leftovers that I had saved for myself. “I can’t believe I am actually going to feed this random dog my lunch…” I walked back to the dining room and placed the bowl of pasta, vegetables and sauce on the ground in front of him. The dog looked up at me with wide surprised eyes. I could practically hear him say “really!?” I looked away as I found myself thinking of Jounouchi again. The fiery glint in the dogs eyes were practically the same as his would have been at the prospect of food.   
“Just eat it.” I said with a wave.  
He did not hesitate to dig in and only moments passed before he had inhaled the entire thing. He licked his lips happily as I picked the bowl up off the ground and put it in the sink. I then grabbed a hand towel and wet it with water before proceeding to wipe the spots of marinara off the white marble. The dog watched me with interest until I finished cleaning the last spot. I looked down at him and noticed that he had gotten some red sauce on his fur underneath his chin. I resisted the urge to smile at his happy face dripping with sauce as I reached down and rubbed his chin with the towel. He sat perfectly still as I cleaned his fur. When I was done I reached over to pat his head and nearly chucked again at the nervous expression in his golden eyes.   
“Don’t tell me even you have heard about the fearsome Seto Kaiba?” I asked him as I stood up. He eyed me warily as I once again shook my head. I really needed to stop talking to the dog like he could understand me.   
I checked the clock once again and decided that work could wait. I was oddly tired and felt like getting a good night of sleep would be for the best.   
“Let’s go dog.” I said as I turned to head toward the stairs. I could hear the quiet clicking of his paws on marble as he followed me. I would keep the dog with me tonight and hopefully be able to find his owner tomorrow. I didn’t want to leave him in any other rooms for fear of the maid’s reaction… Or even his reaction to them. I looked back as I reached the top of the stairs. He was right behind me with a nervous look on his face. He was definitely the mellowest dog I had ever met, and despite not being able to swim he was obviously well trained. I found it hard to believe that anyone would have wanted to give him up… Which meant someone had to be looking for him. I felt an odd reluctance swell up inside of me for a mere moment before I crushed it back down. We did not need a dog. Neither of us really had time for one.   
We reached my bedroom and went inside before I gently closed the door behind us. I walked over to the bed and flipped on the TV as the dog sat nervously by the bedroom door. He was looking around with wide eyes, seemingly studying every detail in the room. It was one of the larger rooms in the mansion and was painted a light steel grey with a dark blue accent wall. The king bed was adorned with a simple royal blue bed spread. There were a few decorative pictures hanging on the walls and several dressers for clothes. I had a desk set up in the corner in case I had to do some late night work and a large bathroom was attached on the opposite wall of the desk. It was a simple room and probably less than anyone would expect Seto Kaiba to have, but it suited my tastes. Despite living in a mansion I really didn’t like extravagance. If I didn’t have to keep up a certain image for my company I probably would not live in a mansion at all.   
I watched the dog as he silently observed the room and once again thinking that something was very off about him. Any normal dog would be walking around sniffing everything but he didn’t seem like he had any intention of moving from the door. I shrugged my shoulders dismissing the thought before removing my shirt and tossing it to the side. I walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of blue silk pajama pants before unbuckling my belt and slipping out of my black jeans. I immediately put the pajama bottoms on before turning around and walking back to the bed. I found myself raising my eyebrows once again as I looked at the dog, who was now laying down facing toward the door.   
“What is your problem dog?” I asked as I walked up to him. He continued to face the door as I approached and averted his gaze when I tried to look at his face. “Are you unwell?” I asked, wondering if all that pasta had given him a stomach ache. I patted his head and his tail wagged slightly. He glanced at me and immediately looked away again. “Hey…” I said as I touched his head again. Without notice he got up and walked away from me toward the corner of the room and laid down. I watched him quizzically as he once again faced away from me.   
What the hell?   
I got up and walked toward him again and noticed with surprise that his gaze flashed toward my torso before once again looking away from me. I was stunned and found myself stifling a laugh.   
“Are you… embarrassed?” I asked. He immediately turned to glare at me, only to once again look at my naked torso and in turn look away. I let out a laugh, which sounded foreign to my ears. This dog was really too much…   
He snorted as if irritated as I walked back over to the dresser I had gotten the pants from and pulled out the matching silk shirt. I put it on and buttoned it up before walking back toward the dog.   
“Here, is this better?” I asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in my voice. I chuckled as he intentionally ignored me. “You are a really weird dog…” I said for what felt like the one hundredth time that day. He huffed and continued to stare at the corner of the room.   
I shook my head slightly as I turned and climbed into the massive bed. I looked at the dog again and felt myself wondering if he really could understand us. His reactions were very abnormal and he seemed like he knew what we were saying. I snorted to myself as I looked away from him and toward the TV. What was I even thinking? He was just a dog and couldn’t possibly understand me. Sure he was odd… After all it wasn’t every day that you met a dog who couldn’t swim, eat normal dog food, or look at a naked male torso.   
I sighed as I pushed thoughts of the dog out of my mind and tried to focus on the TV. I found myself wondering what Jounouchi was doing which in turn lead to unpleasant thoughts about him and Mai. I refocused my attention to the TV and it wasn’t long before I fell asleep.  
When I opened my eyes again it was approximately an hour or so before my alarm was scheduled to go off. I sat up and looked over to the corner, surprised to find the dog deeply asleep in the same spot he was in last night. I found myself smiling slightly as he huffed and wined in the midst of a doggie dream. I reached over and clicked off the alarm before getting off the bed and heading over to the large walk in closet that was next to the TV. I pulled out a black turtle neck, black pants, and my traditional white trench coat before heading to the bathroom for a shower. When I was done I brushed my teeth and made sure I was dressed before exiting the room. I didn’t want to upset the dog after all… I chuckled slightly at the silly thought.   
The dog was awake and oddly enough looked almost relieved when I walked out of the bathroom clothed. Without a word I walked to the bedroom door and opening it up.   
“Let’s go dog.” I said as he slowly got up off the ground and stretched. He took his time walking to the door before he casually sauntered through. I looked down at him irritably and was surprised to find familiar mischievous honey eyes looking up at me. It was as if he was enjoying irritating me by taking his time. I smirked at him before gently pushing his butt through with my boot.   
“I don’t have all day silly mutt.” He snorted, seemingly amused before heading ahead of me down the stairs. Once on the first floor I walked to the back door and opened up the slider. The dog trotted out and into the damp morning grass. I closed the door behind him and headed into the kitchen, flipping on the lights as I entered. I decided that I would make a scramble for breakfast and began pulling the ingredients out of the fridge. I heard Mokuba’s alarm go off upstairs and shortly after footsteps could be heard heading down the stairs.   
A few seconds later Mokuba appeared in the kitchen, a worried look on his face.   
“Where is Sunny!?” He asked.   
“I got rid of him.” I said nonchalantly.   
A stricken look appeared on Mokuba’s face. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
I chuckled as Mokuba frowned, tears nearly welling up in his eyes.   
“I’m just kidding…” I said, motioning to back door. “He is outside.”   
Relief flooded over Mokuba’s face as he turned and ran to the back door before pulling it open.  
“Sunny!” He called. “Here boy! Sunny!”  
A few moments later the golden dog appeared and Mokuba squealed with delight as he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
“I was so worried!” he exclaimed.  
I put a pan on the stove and turned on the burner to heat it up.   
“Why were you worried? Did you really think I would get rid of the dog while you slept?”  
“You never know with you Onii-sama.” Mokuba replied as he released the dog from his grasp.   
I shook my head as I returned to the task at hand. I would like to think Mokuba would know that I would never do anything like that. If I was going to get rid of the dog I wouldn’t do it behind his back. I found myself wondering if I was really perceived as such a malicious person and then frowned knowing undoubtedly I was. I had spent my entire life building walls and pushing everyone but Mokuba away. I was a businessman, and not a very nice one. The whole world knew it. It was a lonely life, but one I had chosen. It was far too late to try to change it now.  
I pushed the thought out of my mind as I began chopping up some bell peppers and onion for the scramble. I flitted about the kitchen, the familiar motions of cooking putting my mind at ease. I threw some breakfast sausage into the pan as Mokuba headed upstairs to start to get ready for school. The sausage sizzled and sputtered as a delightful smell wafted through the kitchen. It wasn’t long before the dog appeared with his nose up in the air sniffing. I could practically see the drool seeping out of his jowls.   
“Smells good doesn’t it?” I asked him. He looked at me with his amber eyes shining. I smirked. “Too bad you can’t have any…” I motioned to the bowl of dog food I had filled for him last night. “Your breakfast is over there.”   
The dog looked at the bowl and his lip curled in disgust. I resisted the urge to laugh as he very loudly huffed before turning to glare at me. “Your glares have no effect on me dog.” I said amusedly.   
He snorted and for a second I could have sworn that he rolled his eyes. I shook my head slightly as I returned to the pan and gave it a stir. The dog watched me as I finished cooking with an occasion lick of the lips. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out three plates just as Mokuba returned.  
“Smells delicious Onii-sama!” Mokuba said as he sat down at the table.   
I put a generous portion of the scramble onto each plate before picking up two of them and headed into the dining room where Mokuba was sitting. I placed one plate in front of him and the other in the spot where I sat. Mokuba watched me curiously as I returned to the kitchen and grabbed the third plate before returning and placing it down next to the dog. He looked up at me in disbelief. His honey eyes shining with some unknown emotion. I looked up at Mokuba who was obviously torn between confusion and disbelief. I sighed at both of them.  
“Just eat it you stupid mutt…” I said before returning to the table and sitting down. The dog did not hesitate to dig in as Mokuba looked at me quizzically.  
“Don’t give me that look Mokuba…” I said as I picked up my fork. “The stupid dog won’t eat regular dog food. We can’t let him starve.”   
Mokuba beamed as he took a bite of scramble. I frowned at him. “No, we are NOT keeping him”   
Mokuba smiled as he swallowed, his eyes still shining. “But Onii-sama, if you didn’t like him you wouldn’t be worried about him!”   
I shook my head. “Just because I don’t want him to starve doesn’t mean I like him… We don’t have time for a dog. Besides, I’m sure his owner is looking for him. He obviously can’t take care of himself so he couldn’t have been missing long.”   
“But…” Mokuba started before I cut him off.  
“No Buts. Finish your breakfast and head to school.”   
“Okay…” Mokuba said dejectedly.   
We ate the rest of the meal in silence. When we were done I grabbed all three empty plates and took them to the sink while Mokuba finished getting ready. I made quick work of the dishes before heading to the front door to see Mokuba off. Mokuba gave the dog a big hug before turning to hug me as well.  
“Have a good day at school.” I said as I ruffled his hair.   
“I’ll try…” He said with a frown before giving the dog another pat on the head. I sighed as I watched him head down the drive to meet the waiting limo.   
“What am I going to do with him?” I asked, looking down at the dog. He snorted.   
“I mean it’s not like we can just keep you when you probably have a family looking for you right?” The dog let out a small wine, his expression was oddly unreadable. “Not that I want to keep you…” I added.  
The dog huffed as I looked at my watch. It was still pretty early and I didn’t necessarily have to be at Kaiba Corp. at any particular time. “Alright, let’s go back to the park, maybe your family is there looking for you.”   
I nodded to myself before pulling out my phone and requesting a car. I walked back to the dining room and out the sliding door and picked up the leash Mokuba had left out there before walking back inside. The dog watched me curiously as I walked back over to him and placed the collar over his head.   
“Let’s go.” I said as I grabbed his leash and walked out the front door and down the pathway to the waiting car. The dog hopped inside without protest and I had the driver roll down the window for him. A few minutes passed before we arrived at the park. It was a beautiful morning, though a bit chilly. The air was fragrant with flowers and dew and it was oddly serene with only a few people enjoying a brisk morning walk.   
I grabbed the dogs leash and headed down the path toward the pond where I had found him. I found myself enjoying the cool breeze and lack of screaming children. For a split second I felt that the park really wasn’t such a bad place… That is until a familiar busty blond woman came running in my direction.  
“Kaiba!” She said as she reached me.  
“Mai.” I replied.  
She looked down at the dog and backed up a few steps. “Is that the dog from yesterday?” She asked.  
I nodded.   
“You should be careful, that thing is vicious!”  
I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the golden dog. His expression was unreadable.  
“I’ll be fine.” I said curtly.   
She shrugged, eyeing the dog warily before once again meeting my gaze.  
“Anyway” she said, “Have you seen Jounouchi? He has been missing since yesterday.”  
I frowned, looking down at the dog before shaking my head at the ridiculous thought.   
“I haven’t” I said “But I am not exactly someone that the mutt would seek out.”   
Mai nodded. “I guess you’re right, he does hate your guts.”  
Her words struck my heart like a burning arrow and it was only through sheer willpower that I kept a straight face.   
“Well if you see him tell him everyone is worried. It’s not like him to just disappear.”   
I nodded to her in parting before continuing toward the pond. I was worried about Jounouchi but there is no way I could show Mai that. I was sure Yugi and the gang were out looking for him as well. I frowned before pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing to the office. Only one ring passed before someone answered in a sweet customer service voice.   
“Thank you for calling Kaiba Corp, how may I direct your call?”  
“It’s me.” I said curtly.  
“Yes Kaiba-sama, how can I help you?”   
“Have my security team be on the lookout for Katsuya Jounouchi. Blond hair, amber eyes, approximately 5’10”. If anyone sees him have them call me immediately.”  
“Yes sir. I will inform them right now”  
I hung up the phone and looked down at the dog, who was giving me the weirdest look I had ever seen.  
“What?” I asked him irritably.   
He grunted, looking at the phone in my hand.  
“What, I’m not allowed to be concerned for him? He may hate me but that doesn’t mean I feel the same…”   
The dog gave me a look of utter disbelieve.   
I growled at him. “No one cares what you think dog.” I said crossly before I once again started walking. We continued for a few minutes before a heavy sigh escaped my lips. “I never thought I’d see the day where I was arguing with a dog…” I muttered. “What is wrong with me?”   
The dog snorted and gave what seemed like a shrug.   
I stopped and stared at the dog for a moment. He looked back up at me quizzically. This dog was too weird… There was definitely something off. I felt words bubble up from the pit of my stomach and stop at the back of my tongue. The burning question that had been stirring inside me was mere inches from coming out.   
Can you understand me?  
Such a simple question, yet for some reason I was not prepared for the answer. What would I do if he could really understand me? How would I react? It was just too weird. It wasn’t natural. But that wasn’t all… If he could understand me, it would lead to another question that was even more impossible…What if it turned out, by some unexplainable event, that this dog was Jounouchi?   
I shook my head harshly and looked away from the dog. It was impossible. I immediately felt the need to immerse myself in work, to think of something else. I needed to bring my head back to reality…   
Without another word I turned and headed back to the car. It was time that Seto Kaiba showed up for work.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 4 - Jounouchi POV  
~*~  
I jumped out of the limo and my nose was immediately flooded with the smell of spring flowers and morning dew. I inhaled deeply and was amazed at the sheer volume of things I could smell. Kaiba followed me out of the limo and mirrored my actions. The smell of his cologne mingled with the morning air and I found myself thinking that out of all the smells I could smell, his was the sweetest. I shook my head vigorously. What was wrong with me?!  
Silently I followed Kaiba as we walked down the path toward the pond when the familiar smell of perfume drowned out everything else. We stopped just as I spotted Mai running in our direction.   
“Kaiba!” She said as she reached us.  
“Mai.” Kaiba replied.  
She looked down at me and backed up a few steps. I frowned inwardly at the fear in her eyes. “Is that the dog from yesterday?” She asked.  
Kaiba nodded.   
“You should be careful, that thing is vicious!”  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked down me. I was hurt at Mai’s words but I couldn’t really blame her. I was acting kind of crazy yesterday. I was more concerned if this proclamation would affect how Kaiba would act around me. I felt that we were actually getting along (unbeknownst to him) and I didn’t want to ruin that. Kaiba held my gaze for a moment before returning his attention to Mai.  
“I’ll be fine.” He said curtly.   
She shrugged, eyeing me warily before once again looking at Kaiba.  
“Anyway” she said, “Have you seen Jounouchi? He has been missing since yesterday.”  
Kaiba frowned and looked down at me. For a split second I felt like he knew before he shook his head and looked back at Mai.   
“I haven’t” he said “But I am not exactly someone that the mutt would seek out.”   
Mai nodded. “I guess you’re right, he does hate your guts.”  
I watched Kaiba’s face and was surprised to see him flinch. I blinked, wondering if I had actually seen such a reaction. It happened so fast it was hard to believe it was even there.   
“Well if you see him tell him everyone is worried. It’s not like him to just disappear.”   
Kaiba nodded in parting before continuing toward the pond. I felt relieved when the air once again resumed its natural smell. I had never realized before how much perfume Mai actually wore. My attention was brought back to Kaiba when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and held the device to his ear. I found myself once again amazed that I could hear the line ring before a woman with an overly friendly voice answered.   
“Thank you for calling Kaiba Corp, how may I direct your call?”  
“It’s me.” Kaiba said curtly.  
“Yes Kaiba-sama, how can I help you?”   
“Have my security team be on the lookout for Katsuya Jounouchi. Blond hair, amber eyes, approximately 5’10”. If anyone sees him have them call me immediately.”  
“Yes sir. I will inform them right now”  
I stared at Kaiba, shocked, as he hung up the phone and looked down at me. Why on earth was Seto Kaiba calling his people to help search for me… He hated me! It didn’t make any sense.   
“What?” he asked irritably.   
Still in shock, I found myself grunting and looking toward his phone.   
“What, I’m not allowed to be concerned for him? He may hate me but that doesn’t mean I feel the same…”   
I looked at him in utter disbelief. His words not quite registering in my head. Did he just say he didn’t hate me? That he cared about me? How was that possible? We couldn’t even be around each other without fighting!  
He growled at me, obviously irritated. “No one cares what you think dog.” He said crossly before he once again started walking. I followed behind him, inwardly begging my brain to unfreeze. Was everything I ever thought about Kaiba wrong? I had only spent a short time with him but so far every impression I had of him was completely off… Maybe he really wasn’t such a bad guy. Maybe he did actually care about me? I shook my head slightly. Impossible.   
We continued for a few minutes before a heavy sigh escaped Kaiba’s lips. “I never thought I’d see the day where I was arguing with a dog…” he muttered. “What is wrong with me?”   
I snorted and gave him a shrug. It was that very question that got me in this whole mess… I’d like to know the same.  
Kaiba stopped and stared at me. His expression was serious and I could feel that he wanted to say something… I waited patiently as he debated inwardly before he frowned and turned away. Without another word he turned back toward the limo. After a few minutes of walking we arrived and hopped in the car before Kaiba instructed the driver to head to Kaiba Corp.   
We sat in silence as the limo twisted and turned through down town Domino. We arrived at Kaiba Corp without any issue and I found myself marveling at the giant looming building. Kaiba walked smoothly inside and I followed. He blatantly ignored the many stares of surprise as their CEO walked through the building with a dog in tow. Without a word we took the elevator up to the top floor. I glanced cautiously at Kaiba, finding his stare in a far off place. His mood had obviously turned for the worse and I had no idea what had happened to cause the switch. When the elevator stopped, we exited it quickly before approaching the secretary’s desk.   
“Good Afternoon Kaiba-sama” The secretary said in a seductive voice. I frowned at her. She was a pretty girl with long black hair that was tied up in a loose bun and startling green eyes. She wore a low cut cobalt shirt that showed off every curve of her rather large bust. Kaiba barely glanced at her as he picked up the pile of paperwork on her desk.   
“Any calls?” he asked as he looked through the various files.  
“A Yugi Mutou called, he said he needed to talk to you. Also Takana-san called, to reschedule his appointment.”   
Kaiba nodded before turning away from her and heading to the large double doors of his office. I watched as the secretary stared longingly at Kaiba’s back and felt a faint swirl of what could only be jealousy flare up from the pit of my stomach. I quickly berated myself and pushed the feeling away.   
Kaiba opened the doors to his office and paused, looking back at the lust stricken woman.   
“Bring a bowl of water up for my friend here please” he said, motioning to me.   
“Right away Kaiba-sama…” she said. “I didn’t know you had a dog?”   
“It’s only temporary” Kaiba said curtly before entering his office with me in tow. He shut the doors behind him and flicked on the lights. He then walked over to his large cherry wood desk and sat the pile of papers down before pulling his laptop out of his briefcase. I looked around his office and was struck with an overpowering awe. It was a large room, and like is bedroom, had minimal decoration. There were only two paintings in the room… well murals actually. One, which was behind his desk, spanned the entire wall. It was a masterful rendition of Blue Eyes White Dragon, which is exactly what you would expect to see in Kaiba’s office. The other mural, however, was what had me staring in disbelief. It was the same size as the one of Blue Eyes and it sat on the wall opposite of his desk. The very sight of it nearly brought tears to my eyes. Every detail was perfect, but that wasn’t what struck me. It was the fact that this was what Kaiba chose to look at all day long. Not his beloved Blue Eyes, but its opposite: Red Eyes Black Dragon… My Dragon.  
I turned and looked behind me at Kaiba. He was watching me intensely. I felt myself marveling at his striking cerulean eyes. They were cold, intelligent, beautiful, and most of all, they were lonely. There was never a point that I wished I could talk more than this very instant. Why on earth did Kaiba want to look at Red Eyes all day? Why have Red Eyes in his office at all? Why on earth was he so lonely? I felt an almost uncontrollable urge to comfort him yet I could not make myself move. This was Seto Kaiba after all and there was no way he would ever accept comfort from me, even as a dog.   
Just then the office doors opened and the secretary stepped inside carrying a bowl and a couple bottles of water. I tore my eyes away from Kaiba to watch her enter.   
“Where would you like the bowl Kaiba-sama?”   
“Anywhere is fine.” Kaiba replied.   
The woman dropped the bowl by the door before emptying both bottles into it. When she was done she watched Kaiba work for a moment before taking a deep breath and approaching his desk. Kaiba glowered as she walked around the front of the desk and to his side. Without pause she walked around behind him and put her lithe hands on his shoulders.   
I resisted a growl as Kaiba stiffened and ceased his typing.   
“You look awfully tense today Kaiba-sama” She said in a sensual voice as she began to rub his shoulders. “Is there anything at all that I can do for you? Something to ease your stress?” She leaned forward as she spoke pressing her large breasts into Kaiba’s back.  
I did not know why but I absolutely hated seeing her touch Kaiba. I wanted to push her off, to kick her out, to tell her to never ever touch him again. The feeling was so strong that it took everything I had not to lunch forward at her, to bare my teeth and growl. But at the same time I felt utterly confused. Why did I care? Who Kaiba had relations with was of no concern to me. We weren’t even friends! I sat, wishing desperately to look away and yet, unable to move, as her slutty hands brushed against the nape of his neck.   
“I would like…” Kaiba started, his voice harsh. “For you to stop touching me and get out.”   
“Come on!” She said teasingly “I know you’ve been thinking about me as much as I have you! There is nothing wrong with two beautiful people having a bit of fun is there?”  
Kaiba pinned her with a glare so intense that even I felt the urge to step back from the other side of the room.   
The woman made a ‘tsking’ sound with her tongue. “Don’t tell me you have a girlfriend? Even if you did you can’t possibly stick to just one woman with your social status? I mean, come on! Any girl you have is bound to only be interested in your money! Live a little, you deserve it!”  
“I’ve got a better idea…” Kaiba said as he stood up and faced her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the Blue Eyes mural. I was sure my expression mirrored hers, only with the added tone of disgust. I could not believe that Kaiba was going to go any further. I wanted to look away but my traitor body would not listen. I was stuck watching as his hand trailed up her side and into her jet back hair while the other held her firmly against the wall.   
“How about…” Kaiba whispered into her ear. His voice was low and carnal. It sent chills all the way down my spine. Without notice Kaiba then made a fist with the hand that was in her hair and pulled slightly. She let out a yelp of pain. He spoke again, still whispering in her ear. “How about you take your shrill voice and slutty body out of my building and never come back. If I ever see you again I will destroy you and your career.”   
“Y-You can’t be serious!” She said, wincing in pain as he pulled harder on her hair.  
“Deadly.” He said as he released her. “Now get out.”   
The woman huffed. She was clearly not used to being rejected. She opened her mouth to speak but the glare Kaiba gave her stopped her in her tracks. Without a word she ran a hand through her disheveled hair and left the office in a huff. She made sure to slam the door behind her.   
Kaiba let out a heavy sigh before he picked up his phone and pressed a number.  
“Yes Kaiba-sama?” The voice on the other end said.  
“I have just fired my secretary. Please ensure she exits the building with all her belongings.”   
“Right away Kaiba-sama.”  
Kaiba hung up the phone and sat back down in his chair. “That will teach me to let other people hire my staff…” He muttered before once again focusing on his laptop. He glanced over to me and raised his eyebrow. I shook my head, snapping out of my trance, before lying down where I was and putting my head between my paws. Kaiba shook his head slightly before returning to work. The room was once again filled with the light clicking of the keys as he effortlessly typed. I watched him work and willed the extreme sense of relief I felt to the back recesses of my brain. Why had I been so bothered? What I had felt was jealously, there was nothing else it could have been… But why?   
I closed my eyes and forced myself to think about something else. I didn’t want to think about it. What I really needed to think about was what I had to do to get myself back to normal so I could go back to my life. I was sure Yugi and everyone were worried beyond belief. I felt myself drifting to sleep as I listened to Kaiba type. It was oddly soothing.  
When I opened my eyes again I was surprised to see Kaiba packing up his stuff. I glanced at the clock and realized that somehow hours had already passed and it was five o’clock in the evening. I got up and stretched as Kaiba finished gathering his things. He glanced over at me as he walked around his desk and toward the office doors.   
“Let’s go dog” He said as he opened up one of the two doors and stepped outside. I followed right behind him and could not help the smug feeling as I looked at the now empty desk outside. We walked together to the elevator and down to the ground floor. When we exited the building there was a limo ready and waiting. We hopped in and only a few minutes passed before we pulled up to the Kaiba estate. As we walked inside I realized with mild humiliation that it had been a very long time since I had been able to relieve myself. I walked straight to the back sliding door and waited. Without a word Kaiba opened the door for me and I went outside. I made sure that I did not even glance in his direction so he could not see how degrading it was having Seto Kaiba open the door so I could to go the bathroom outside… like a dog… I sighed, but relieved myself quickly before heading back to the patio. I sat and listened to the birds and the gardeners as they bustled about. It was a really nice spring evening: the breeze was cool and the smell was nice. I was broken out of my reverie when Kaiba opened the slider and waited with marginal patience for me to get inside. I decided against better judgment to saunter in as slow as I could and was rewarded with a boot to my rear end. I glared up at him and was surprised to find an amused smirk on his handsome face. I snorted at him and walked over to the kitchen. I could smell something delicious in the works and was eager to see what the elder Kaiba was cooking up.  
“Beef stew tonight mutt.” Kaiba said as he walked past me to resume his work. He had all the vegetables already chopped up and ready to go. He tossed some beef into the pot, which sizzled upon contact. He expertly added some salt and pepper before giving the beef a good stir so it could brown. I took a deep breath and tried to stop myself from drooling as he added onion and celery to the beef. Once the beef was browned and the onions were soft he added some red wine to deglaze the pan before adding all the other ingredients he had prepared. I watched curiously as he chopped up some fresh rosemary to add to the pot before turning the heat down for the stew to simmer.  
I felt excitement bubble up from my stomach at the prospect of eating Kaiba’s stew. I only hoped that he was kind enough to share instead of trying to force those disgusting poop balls on me again. I grimaced as I remembered their fowl taste. I had no idea how dogs could actually eat that stuff. I watched Kaiba start the dishes and had to stop myself from admiring the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he scrubbed a cutting board. He was once again wearing nothing but black jeans and a skin tight black tank top. You could easily see the muscles in his shoulders flex as he moved and I felt myself blush as I remembered just how good those shoulders had looked without a shirt.   
Before I could stop myself I let out a long wine and covered my face with my paws. Just what was wrong with me!?   
I removed my paws and was mortified to see Kaiba looking back at me with his eyebrow raised. I looked away from him just as the sound of the front door opening echoed through the mansion. Shortly after the small footsteps of a certain raven haired boy could be heard quickly approaching the kitchen.   
“Onii-sama!” Mokuba practically shouted as he ran into the room. “Jounouchi is missing!”  
Kaiba frowned as he turned the water from the sink off. “Yes I know.”   
Mokuba started at him with his mouth agape.   
“You do!? And you’re not worried?!”   
Kaiba sighed as he wiped his hands with a dish towel. “Of course I am… I have my people out searching for him.”   
Wait… I thought. Hold up…   
But Mokuba continued. “Shouldn’t you be out looking for him too!? What if something bad happened to him?!”   
“I am sure I am the last person he would want to see or that he would want help from…”   
“But…” Mokuba started “How can you be so calm? If you love him you should look for him!”   
My brain, which was still struggling from earlier, completely froze. I looked up at Kaiba sharply, I was completely bewildered. He looked down at me and an unreadable expression appeared on his face before he looked back toward Mokuba.   
My brain echoed. Had I heard that right? Kaiba loves me? How could that be? It didn’t compute… It was impossible! I had to have heard him wrong. My brain fumbled and I felt frustration bubble up inside of me. Why couldn’t I follow? Was I going insane?  
“Mokuba… I am worried, trust me, but what good what it do for me to be blindly out there searching for him. My men have been instructed to call me immediately if they find anything and I am sure that Yugi and everyone are looking as well. Besides, he has only been missing for a day now, there is no need to panic quite yet.”   
My brain was still reeling.   
No, I thought. This was impossible… impossible. I suddenly felt the urge to escape. I couldn’t be in this house anymore… I couldn’t listen to this nonsense. I had to get away from Kaiba. I had to clear my head. Without thinking I turned and ran toward the front door, vaguely remembering that I did not hear Mokuba close it when he rushed in. Luckily I was right, the door was left wide open and I did not hesitate to bolt through. I ran as fast as my paws could take me down the driveway, not even pausing at Mokuba’s panicked voice yelling for me to come back. I ran and I ran and I ran. I ran until my legs ached and my chest was tight. I ran until the bottom of my paws felt like they were on fire. I ran, and I kept running until the Kaiba estate was nothing but a vivid dream that I had just managed to wake up from.   
I stopped running right before my legs felt like they would give out and not a second before. I stood, panting, in the middle of the street and realized with surprise that I had ended up at Yugi’s house. Yugi lived in a unique part of Domino that tried to combine suburbia and city living all in one. He lived in one of those compact town houses that seemed to be shoved into a space smaller than its size. It had a small front yard, separated from its neighbors with a painfully domestic white picket fence. A well taken care of flower bed was nestled up front against the house. Every other house in the neighborhood was similar, though not all of the houses were homes. There was a sweets shop a few houses down and a spa next to that. I could smell the delectable Italian cuisine that I knew was down the block a bit further. Yugi’s house was a bright blue color, which would be quite startling for a house if it was all by itself. The entire neighborhood, however, had similar bold colors. I looked at the house for a moment, uncertain of what I should do, before a car honked behind me. I jumped, startled, before quickly moving to the opposite side of the street. The car drove slowly by me, making sure to mean mug me as they did so. I resisted the urge to growl at them. Jerks.   
Still panting, I laid down on the sidewalk and listened to my surroundings. As always, the city was alive and bustling about. Birds were chirping and people were walking their dogs. Shop owners were busy sweeping or cleaning to close up shop. I could vaguely hear someone in the distance singing very loudly in their home. I inhaled the distinct smell of the city and found it both repulsive and pleasant at the same time. I could hear voices inside Yugi’s house and I could smell something tasty wafting out of the few cracked windows. I frowned, thinking of the delicious beef stew that I had run away from before I pushed my thoughts elsewhere. I did not want to think about Kaiba right now.   
I looked at the door to Yugi’s home and noticed the doorbell. It wasn’t too high up, and I was sure I could press it if I tried. I found myself wondering what Yugi would do if I did? Would he let me in? Would he recognize me? Or would he shoo me away? I shook my head. No, he would never shoo me away… but he might possibly call the animal shelter. I shivered. The last thing I wanted to do was go there.   
I watched with interest as Yugi walked by the front window. I vaguely recognized the sound of a car pulling up behind me but thought nothing of it. There were plenty of homes and shops in the area and it would not be abnormal for a car to park on the street. I wondered if they would notice me laying on the sidewalk and call the shelter. Or maybe they would try to approach me. Regardless I felt that I should move but I was at a loss for where to go. A part of me wanted to go to Yugi, but another part somehow couldn’t face him as a dog. It was mortifying.   
I stood up and started to take a step forward when a familiar alto stopped me in my tracks.   
“Jounouchi.”  
I stood deathly still and refused to turn around. I knew if I did I would be met with icy cobalt eyes and I really did not want to see them right now. Not only that but he called me by my name. Not dog, not mutt, not Sunny… But Jounouchi. How did he figure it out? Why was he here? How did he know where to find me when I myself didn’t even know where I was running to?   
More than anything I wanted to run. How on earth could I face him now? I hadn’t had any time to think and on top of that he knew. How could I possibly look him in the eye as a dog?  
“Look…” Kaiba continued. The uncertainty in his voice kept my body frozen in place. “Jounouchi, if that is you, turn around.”   
My mind screamed at me. This is your chance! Run away now and he will never know! Run away, quickly! Never look back! But somehow… I couldn’t move.   
I found myself thinking that leaving him would be a mistake… That he was somehow the only way I could get back to normal. What if I ran away and was then stuck as a dog the rest of my life? A deeper part of me, however, asked a different question: what if I ran away and never got to see him again? It was a question I was not ready to hear the answer for.   
Regardless, I forced myself to slowly turn around and face him. Stubbornly I refused to look at his face and kept my head to the side.   
“Jounouchi…” he said. “Look at me.” Without hesitation, my traitor eyes turned and met his. As always his eyes were cold and sharp, and yet I felt that they also held something different. A softness that I had not noticed before. I looked away once more and huffed in irritation.   
“How did this happen?” he asked.   
I turned and gave him a pointed look. He sighed. “Right, you obviously can’t talk.” He looked around and stopped when he noticed Yugi’s house. “Well since were here let’s go in and talk to the Pharaoh. He may be able to help.”  
I felt my ears go back as Kaiba walked across the street without another word. How dare he just expect me to follow!   
Kaiba reached the other side of the street and stopped, turning his icy gaze toward me. “Don’t be stubborn now mutt. It’s way too late for that.”   
I did my best to glare at him with all my might before I begrudgingly followed him across the street and to Yugi’s front door. Kaiba rang the doorbell and I could hear soft footsteps a moment later. The door opened to reveal a surprised Yugi, who looked at Kaiba and then down to me.   
“Kaiba-san!” He said. “I’ve been trying to contact you!”   
“I know.” Kaiba said curtly. “May I?”   
Yugi hurriedly moved from the center of the door. “Please! Come in!”  
Without a word Kaiba strode in like he owned the place and I dejectedly followed. Yugi watched me with curiosity and I couldn’t quite muster the strength to look him in the eye. I found it ironic that I had spent years of my life desperately trying to show the world that I wasn’t a dog, and yet… Here I was, walking through my best friend’s door as the very creature I had sworn I was not.   
I followed Kaiba down the hallway and into the living room. I was surprised to find Anzu and Honda sitting on the couch playing cards. They both looked up when Kaiba approached and nearly dropped their cards in shock.  
“Kaiba!” Anzu said, standing up.   
Kaiba nodded at them. “Mazaki, Honda.”  
“Please have a seat Kaiba-san…” Yugi said, motioning to one of the empty chairs in the room.   
“What’s with the dog Kaiba?” Anzu asked as Kaiba sat down in a dark grey recliner.   
Kaiba looked at me, his eyes almost apologetic, before once again looking at Anzu. “The dog is why I am here. I need to talk to the Pharaoh.”  
“I’ll get him.” Yugi said before exiting out of the living room and toward the kitchen.   
Anzu looked at me quizzically before once again looking at Kaiba. I watched as she looked him up and down, obviously admiring his looks. It made me suddenly realize that she had always looked at him like that. How could I have missed it? In fact, I was sure she looked at Yami the same way… Somehow I was less bothered by the latter.   
We waited in an awkward silence for Yugi to return. Honda sat with his arms crossed glaring at Kaiba. He obviously did not like him, which wasn’t something surprising. His hatred for Kaiba was only rivaled by my own… Not that I could honestly say I hated him anymore.   
It was then that Yugi reappeared with Yami in tow, who had obviously been in the kitchen cooking.  
“Kaiba” Yami said as he entered the room, his deep voice not quite fitting his short stature.   
Kaiba nodded at Yami before looking at me. Yami followed his gaze and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground in shock.  
“Jounouchi!?” Yami asked as the rest of the room gasped in surprise.   
“What!?” Anzu shrieked. “How is that possible?”   
Yami walked over to me and kneeled down. He gently touched the top of my head and I suddenly found myself unable to look away from his deep violet orbs. Yami nodded, releasing his gaze before looking at Anzu.   
“You’re telling me that after everything we’ve been through you don’t believe in magic Anzu? This is definitely Jounouchi.”   
Yugi walked up to me and kneeled down next to Yami. He gently touched my head and I begrudgingly looked at him. The second our gazes locked tears started to well up in his eyes.   
“Oh Jounouchi-kun… What happened!?” Yugi said sadly as he wrapped his arms around my neck.   
“How did you find him?” Yami asked, looking at Kaiba.  
“The idiot was drowning in a pond and I pulled him out.” Kaiba said. I looked toward him sharply and growled. He smirked. “It’s true isn’t it?” He asked. For a moment I was glad that I could not talk since I was sure I didn’t have anything to say to refute that… It was the truth after all… But who could blame me!? I would like anyone else to randomly be turned into a dog and be able to magically swim while freaking out and panicked. I turned my head away, deciding that ignoring him would be better than any words that I would have spoken.   
“Did you notice anything weird at all? Did you see him get turned into a dog?” Yami asked.  
Kaiba shook his head. “No by the time I saw him he was already in the pond. I was going to leave him in the park but a dog catcher showed up saying she was going to take him to the pound to be euthanized. Mokuba was with me and of course he freaked out, so I ended up taking him home.”   
“Seems kind of odd for a dog catcher to say they were going to euthanize him right away doesn’t it?” Yugi said.   
Kaiba frowned. “It does, but I didn’t really think of it at the time. She had said he had been wondering around the park for weeks.”   
“Definitely odd.” Yami agreed. “How did you find out it was him?”  
“For all the years of calling him a mutt he definitely doesn’t know how to be a normal dog.” Kaiba said. I growled at him again, though I wasn’t quite sure whether that was an insult or compliment. I figured since it was coming out of Kaiba’s mouth I would bank on the latter. Kaiba continued “It was really just a hunch. Jounouchi goes missing the day I find this dog… Who was obviously not a normal dog.”  
Yami frowned, not really accepting the answer but knowing better than to push him. Kaiba was always quick to wrap things up and depart if put into situations he did not like. Yami looked back at me before placing his hand on my head and closing his eyes. The whole room waited in silence for about a minute before Yami released my head and reopened his eyes.  
“This is definitely ancient magic…” Yami started with a frown. “Magic older than my own.”   
“Now now! It is not nice to call people old!”  
The entire room turned to face the source of the voice while Yami and Kaiba stood up defensively. I stood up as well before letting a deep menacing growl escape my lips.   
“You!?” Kaiba said, his voice deep and threatening.   
The old lady cackled. Her eerie swirling eyes were bursting with delight. She had appeared from thin air and was sitting on the couch next to Anzu, who had practically jumped into Honda’s lap when she arrived.   
“Nice to see you again Seto Kaiba!” She said gleefully. “I see you are enjoying your new companion?”   
“Who is this?” Yugi asked, glancing at Kaiba.   
“The dog catcher…” Kaiba replied, looking at Yugi for only a second before redirecting his gaze back to the old woman.   
“Obviously not really a dog catcher…” Yami observed. “What do you want?”  
She smiled, giving Yami a somewhat odd look before revealing her yellow crooked teeth in a smile. She got up off the couch and walked to the center of the room before turning to Kaiba.  
“I’m very surprised you figured it out so quickly! Congratulations!” Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, turning to look at me.  
“Oh my poor Jounouchi! You still haven’t learned anything have you? What ever could I do to help?”  
“You can turn him back.” Kaiba interjected. She turned and smiled gleefully at him.  
“Oh? Well I could… But that would be beside the point!”  
“What point?” Kaiba asked, obviously growing irritated.   
She laughed whole heartedly before turning once again toward Yami and Yugi. I could practically see Kaiba fuming at being ignored.  
“Such a beautiful pair…” She said as she took a step forward. Yami firmly placed himself in front of Yugi.  
“I’ll ask again, what do you want?” Yami said, his tone leaving no room for argument.   
The old woman put her fingers to her lips in mock surprise. “So Fierce!” She laughed. “But do not worry, I will not harm you little lover… In fact I am here to help!”  
She once again turned toward me. I growled and started to back up but her swirling gaze held me still. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaiba take a step forward before she held her hand out and his movement ceased.  
“Now…” She said as she reached me before placing her wrinkly hand under my chin and forcing me to meet her gaze. I was frozen. Whether it be from her spell or from terror I could not tell.  
She looked deep into my eyes for a moment before she let out a heavy sigh. “For all the boasting you do about not being an idiot your sure are dense…” I slowly felt anger replace the fear and I tried my best to glare. The old woman was completely unfazed.   
“But not to fear!” She continued. “I have faith that you will eventually get it.”   
Get what!? What could this crazy old lady possibly want from me!?   
She smiled a knowing smile and moved her hand from my chin to the top of my head. I felt a strange shockwave go through me for only a second before she released me.  
“There!” she said gleefully.   
I felt myself growl again as I was finally able to move my body.   
“What did you just do to me you bitch!” I barked… Only it wasn’t a bark? I stopped, stunned, as the rest of the room mirrored my reaction.   
“I… can talk?” I said cautiously, my voice somehow sounding odd to my ears.   
“Like I said…” The old lady announced, turning to face the rest of the group. “I am here to help.”   
I felt anger swirl inside of me and out of my mouth.  
“Help!? Then why don’t you turn me back!? Why turn me into a dog in the first place!? What the hell do you want!?”   
She once again turned to me, her gaze locking with mine. Just like before I was suddenly unable to move. She was really starting to piss me off!   
“So feisty!” She said as her swirling eyes dug into my mind and into the depths of my soul. “Remember what I told you at the park? Do I really have to spell it out for you?”   
I glared at her. Fuck her and her stupid spell. She laughed once again. “I did say I was here to help… But if I told you everything that would ruin all the fun!” She smiled a crooked smile before turning to face Kaiba. She gave him a sly wink before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
“Ta ta for now!” Her voice echoed from where her body had been only moments before.   
I looked around the room, not surprised to find confused faces that mirrored my own.   
“Well… wasn’t that fun?” Kaiba said sarcastically, breaking the silence.   
“You really have a bad habit of pissing off the wrong people don’t you Jounouchi?” Anzu said as she stood up from Honda’s lap and brushed off her skirt.  
I sighed heavily. “Just a talent of mine I guess.”  
I glanced at Kaiba and found his face unreadable.   
I turned to face Yami when he spoke. “Well now that you can talk, tell me what happened. From the beginning.”   
“Well there really isn’t much to tell…” I started. “I was at the park, Mai left me to go to the restroom. The next thing I know that old lady was next to me babbling something about me living in the wrong skin. The next thing I knew I was on all fours barking like a dog…”  
Yami frowned and I felt Kaiba resist a snide comment.   
“I thought that maybe this was a really bad dream, so when I saw the water I decided to jump in to wake myself up. Of course it wasn’t a dream… And the next thing I know I’m being hauled out of the water by money bags over there.”  
I paused a second before I continued.   
“Kaiba was all set to leave me there but then that old lady appeared and manipulated Mokuba to ensure that they took me home.” I shrugged. “And that’s it. Now I am here.”   
“That’s it?” Yami asked “You can’t think of anything else that might have stood out?”  
I shook my head. “The only other weird thing was her eyes. They are swirling with every color… Like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”   
Yami shook his head. “I have no idea what kind of creature she is… but she is obviously more powerful than I. I couldn’t even move a muscle when she was walking toward you.”   
“I’ll try to do some research tonight and see if I can come up with anything.” Yugi suggested.   
Yami nodded.  
“Will you stay with us tonight Jounouchi-kun?” Yugi asked.   
Yami shook his head. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea… She obviously wants Jounouchi to be with the Kaibas, otherwise she wouldn’t have bothered to get them to take him home. I have a feeling his only shot of turning back to normal is with them.”  
Yugi frowned, and so did I. He had a point, as much as I hated to admit it. The last thing I wanted to do right now was head back with Kaiba. I still hadn’t had any time to think about what I had heard earlier… and the truth was that I didn’t want to think about it. I wanted to bury it deep into the ground and never dig it up again. Going home with Kaiba would almost inevitably keep my mind on it.   
“Go home with Kaiba tonight Jounouchi, well do some research and get back with you tomorrow.” Yami said.   
“Fine…” I said, trying not to sound too concerned. Yugi ran over and gave me another hug.  
“I am just glad you are okay! Don’t disappear on us again okay?”   
“Not like I did it on purpose!” I said as he released me.  
I said my goodbyes and reluctantly followed Kaiba out of the house and to his waiting car. I hopped in and prepared for the long awkward drive that I knew would follow. As the car pulled away I looked out of the window with longing. Just when would I be able to catch a break?


	5. Chapter 5

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 5 - Kaiba POV  
~*~  
The car ride was long and silent but I had kind of expected it to be that way. If I was honest with myself I was glad that I had some time to think. The fact that the dog we had found was actually Jounouchi was still mind boggling in itself. I resisted the urge to sigh as I remembered the shocked look Jounouchi had given me when Mokuba said that I loved him. It was at that very moment that I realized that that dog couldn’t possibly be a dog. The sheer sharpness that he turned to me and the sheer shock on his face were impossible expressions for anything other than a human. I remembered the deep feeling of dread that crawled up my chest and into my throat as I watched him run toward the front door. Mokuba had immediately run after him but I could not get my feet to move. I stood, frozen, as realization and disbelieve both stormed inside me like a raging war: both sides fighting to the brink of death and yet both unwilling to give in.  
I had no idea how long I had been standing there but when Mokuba returned he was panting and out of breath.  
“What are you doing Onii-sama!?” He had practically shouted in exasperation. “Sunny got away!”  
I frowned, my brother’s expression jolting me out of shock. Mokuba put his hands up in the air.  
“What the heck is wrong with that dog!? Why did he run?!”  
I couldn’t tell him that I knew why. I couldn’t quite put my thoughts into words, not just yet. I had to make sure first.  
“I’ll find him.” I said as I pulled out my phone and called for a car.  
Mokuba scowled at me. “He’s long gone Onii-sama, you’ll never find him!”  
I ruffled his hair and headed toward the front door.  
“Wait!” he called after me. “Where are you going!? Onii-sama!”  
I turned toward him and let out a small sigh. His face was red with frustration on the verge of anger. He couldn’t understand and sadly, neither could I. I couldn’t put my feelings, nor my thoughts, into words. A moment of silence passed before I spoke.  
“I didn’t look for Jounouchi…” I started “but I will not make the same mistake with Sunny.”  
And maybe I would find them both.  
Mokuba looked at me, his anger fading. I continued. “Wait here, I will be back in a bit.”  
I left without another word and Mokuba did not stop me. The feeling in my gut told me that if the dog really was Jounouchi there was only one place he would be heading…And that place was actually a person.  
So after all that here I was, sitting in my car with Jounouchi as a dog. The tension was thick and heavy and I was certain that he had no interest in talking about what happened. Not that I really wanted to either. I never had any intentions of telling Jounouchi how I felt and I was damn sure that I never ever thought my feelings would come out like this. I couldn’t even imagine how he felt, knowing that his most loathed enemy was in love with him. It was bad enough that some wackadoodle witch woman had forced him to come with me in the first place. I would have ran away too if I was in his shoes. I was certain Jounouchi would never accept my feelings. Not only was I a man, but I was an asshole. The entire world knew it, especially Jounouchi.  
Despite everything that had happened I found myself thinking that I was a bit glad. Even though I did not know the dog was Jounouchi I felt like our relationship had somehow improved. As much as I enjoyed seeing the fire in his eyes when we fought I didn’t really have the desire to go right back to the way things were. Not only that, but who knows how long Jounouchi would have to stay with me before he got turned back to normal. I definitely didn’t want the tension to stay so high the entire time. I nodded to myself as I turned to look at Jounouchi. I had to find some way to retract what Mokuba had said.  
“About earlier…” I started. Jounouchi visibly stiffened and did not even make an effort to turn and look at me. “Contrary to what you think I don’t hate you… And Mokuba knows that. He has always misconstrued that as love so… Forget what you heard earlier.” Jounouchi was still stiff and silent and made no move to acknowledge that he had heard me. I opened my mouth for the finishing blow. I had to tell him that I did not love him, that I never could. I had to make it clear and concise. But the words would not come out. I turned away from him as my heart flipped and ached with indescribable pain.  
A few long minutes passed while I calmed myself down. After a while I trusted my voice again to speak. “Should we tell Mokuba?”  
I didn’t expect him to answer and when he did it nearly startled me. Despite everything it was indescribably weird to hear a human voice come out of a dog, let alone the voice of the man that I loved.  
“We should.” Jounouchi started. “I’m not very good at lying… or keeping quite… so he would figure it out anyway.”  
“True.” I said, letting the impending smirk appear on my face. Jounouchi turned to glare at me and I felt the tension dissipate from the air.  
“Whatever moneybags.” He said before huffing and returning his gaze to the window. I resisted a smile at the familiar banter.  
“If there was a time that you could keep your mouth shut I would be shocked.”  
Jounouchi snorted. “If there was a time that you weren’t an asshole I would be shocked.”  
I resisted a chuckle and once again directed my gaze out the window. I felt extremely relieved that he was willing to banter with me. It was almost an unspoken agreement that he would let what happened earlier go, or at least keep it away from the surface.  
A few more minutes of silence passed before we pulled into my long driveway. The car had barely even stopped before Mokuba came running toward us.  
“Onii-sama!!” He shouted as he reached the car.  
“Well here goes nothing.” I said to Jounouchi as I opened the door and stepped out on to the cement. Mokuba instantly latched onto me in a giant hug.  
“I was getting worried!” He said as he squeezed me. “It’s been hours since you left!”  
“Sorry Mokuba” I said as I gently patted his head.  
“Did you find Sunny?” He asked as Jounouchi hopped out of the car. The second Mokuba saw the golden dog he released me in delight. “You found him!”  
“I did.” I said as I shut the car door and nodded to the driver so that he could depart. Mokuba hugged Jounouchi nearly as hard as he did me. I couldn’t resist smiling but at the same time I felt a bit sad. Mokuba had no idea that the dog he loved so much was actually a person. In the back of his head I’m sure he knew his time with ‘Sunny’ was limited but he had no idea to what extent.  
“Let’s go inside Mokuba, we have something to talk about.”  
Mokuba looked at me quizzically as he removed his arms from Jounouchi. Without a word we walked into the house and into the dining room. The room still smelled of beef stew and the pot I had prepared was still untouched on the stove. I took off my coat and draped it over one of the dining room chairs before heading into the kitchen for three bowls. I pulled them out of the cupboard and filled each with a heaping portion of stew. I picked up two of them and brought them into the dining room.  
“It’s still hot so be careful” I said as I placed a bowl in front of Mokuba and the other down on the floor for Jounouchi. I returned to the kitchen for the third bowl before grabbing a couple spoons and taking them to the table. I watched with amusement as Jounouchi literally inhaled the stew. He ate with the fervor of a man who had not eaten in months.  
“Mmmm!” Mokuba hummed. “It’s delicious Onii-sama!”  
I smiled and took a bite. Mokuba was right but it wasn’t quite perfect. I made a mental note to add a bit more Worcestershire sauce and maybe a little but more wine the next time I made it.  
“Fuck Kaiba, this is delicious!” Jounouchi said with his nose still in the bowl. “You seriously need to think about becoming a chef!”  
I looked sharply to Mokuba as Jounouchi spoke. I hadn’t even had a chance to tell him yet! Jounouchi, noticing my movement, looked toward Mokuba as well.  
“Ooops…” he said with his ears back.  
Mokuba, however, cheerfully kept eating his stew as if nothing abnormal had happened at all.  
“Mokuba…” I said, getting his attention.  
“Yes Onii-sama?”  
“Did you not hear that just now?”  
Mokuba tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Huh? Hear what?”  
I looked at Jounouchi, who had a face as bewildered as mine.  
“Just now…” I said, pointing to the golden dog. “Did you not hear him speak?”  
“Are you okay Onii-sama?” He asked. “Sunny definitely didn’t speak… Unless you want to count his slurping and lapping speaking?”  
I looked at Jounouchi again. “Say something” I commanded.  
“Hey don’t talk to me like I’m some dog you asshole!” He retorted haughtily.  
I snorted. “Last time I checked you were a dog you dimwit.”  
Jounouchi huffed but did not respond. I turned toward Mokuba and was surprised to find him looking at me like I had just registered for the insane asylum.  
“Wait…” I said “You can’t hear him?”  
“Hear who Onii-sama? You can’t seriously think that the dog can talk can you?”  
“Shit.” I said as I ran my hand through my hair. “Maybe the only ones that can hear him are the ones who were at Yugi’s house?”  
Jounouchi laughed. “I don’t know but I’ll remember the look on Mokuba’s face forever! He obviously thinks your bat shit crazy!”  
“Shut up!” I said irritably as Jounouchi continued to laugh.  
“But I wasn’t saying anything?” Mokuba said as he pushed his bowl away to stand up from his chair.  
I sighed. “Not you… Jounouchi”  
“Oh, do keep going Kaiba! This is priceless!” Jounouchi howled as Mokuba froze at his brothers words.  
“Wait Onii-sama… Did you just say Jounouchi?”  
Well that’s one way to tell him… I thought with a groan.  
“Sit back down and let me explain…” I started as Mokuba pulled out the chair next to me and sat down with a very worried expression on his face.  
“You’re serious?” He asked. “You’re telling me that the dog is Jounouchi?!” he frowned. “If Jounouchi were here he definitely would not appreciate this joke…”  
“No I definitely would not.” Jounouchi agreed with glee in his voice as he sat in front of us with the eyes of a child watching his favorite move on the big screen for the very first time.  
I ignored him. “Just let me explain.” I said as I tried to gather my thoughts. Just where should I start? Mokuba waited impatiently with his brow furrowed in worry.  
“You and I both noticed how weird of a dog he was right?” I asked.  
Mokuba nodded. “Yes… but that doesn’t mean that the dog can talk… Or that he is Jounouchi.”  
I let out a sigh. How the heck could I explain this without sounding like a crazy person?  
“Yes” I agreed after a moment. “But some of the things that he did were just too weird. More than once I had found myself thinking that the dog resembled Jounouchi.”  
Mokuba raised his eyebrow. “I mean, some of the expressions he made or how he acted around food. Even the way he always seemed to be glaring at me reminded me of him. Of course I knew that could never be true… but somehow, when he ran away today I just knew. I drove over to Yugi’s house, the only place Jounouchi would run to, and he was there.”  
Mokuba opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
“Look” I said “Just try asking him to do something no normal dog could do, or understand. Or we can ask him questions that only Jounouchi would know.”  
Mokuba frowned. “If he was actually Jounouchi and you’re the only one who can hear him asking him questions wouldn’t help.”  
“Well at least try asking him to do something no normal dog would understand or know how to do.”  
Mokuba sighed and turned to Jounouchi. He thought in silence for a moment before he reached across the table and took his spoon out of his stew. He licked it clean before placing it on the floor.  
“Okay, pick up the spoon and put it in the sink.”  
Jounouchi stared blankly at Mokuba and wagged his tail. He glanced over at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
I glared at him. Hard. “Don’t you dare pretend like you don’t understand him!”  
Jounouchi wagged his tail a bit more before returning to lick his empty bowl.  
“Jounouchi!” I fumed. “You know you need my help to turn back into a person right!?”  
“I don’t know…” Jounouchi said between licks. “I could get used to this. Getting you submitted to the crazy house by your little brother does sound rather amusing.”  
“You can’t be serious?” I said in disbelief.  
“Can’t I?” He asked as he looked up from his bowl and over toward me. He nodded his head toward Mokuba. “It looks like you’re already on your way.”  
I turned toward my little brother, who was currently looking at me as if I had gone off the deep end and then somehow managed to find an even deeper end to jump off of inside.  
“But…” Jounouchi started, his voice nonchalant. “Maybe I can be convinced?”  
I rubbed my temples. Jounouchi had no idea how lucky he was that I loved him.  
“And what would I have to do to convince you?” I growled.  
“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe… beg?”  
I looked at him sharply. He wanted me to beg? Like a dog? Was he out of his fucking mind!?  
Upon noticing the sheer amount of anger in my eyes Jounouchi gulped.  
“Or maybe just ask nicely?” He asked. He obviously did not want to press his luck but at the same time he was too stubborn to back down.  
“Fine.” I said, making sure to let the anger shine through in my voice. I took a deep breath to let the fury out of my body before once again reminding myself just how much I loved him, stubbornness and all.  
“Will you please show Mokuba that you are not a dog?”  
I could practically see the glee in Jounouchi’s eyes as Mokuba looked from me to the golden dog.  
“Onii-sama….” He started carefully.  
“Just…” I started, exasperated. “Ask him again Mokuba… please.”  
Mokuba looked at me for a long moment before once again turning toward the dog.  
“Pick up the spoon and put it in the sink.”  
I let out a sigh of relief as Jounouchi moved over to the spoon before picking it up. He then walked into the kitchen and jumped onto his hind legs so he could reach the sink. He dropped the spoon inside and a loud clank was heard as it hit the stainless steel inside. Mokuba’s eyes were wide as Jounouchi walked back to us and sat down.  
“Ask him something else.” I prompted.  
“Okay… Um, walk around the table three times.”  
Obediently Jounouchi walked around the table three times.  
Mokuba thought in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “Okay I am going to give you a math problem. I want you to stomp your paw on the ground for whatever number the answer is.”  
Jounouchi nodded as I spoke. “Careful not to give him anything too hard, this is Jounouchi we are talking about.”  
Jounouchi turned to glare at me. “Fuck you moneybags.” He said.  
I wish.  
“Stop teasing him Onii-sama!” Mokuba said sternly as Jounouchi once again looked at him.  
“Okay, what is 5+3-4+6-2?”  
Mokuba watched in anticipation as Jounouchi stomped his paw on the ground eight times.  
“I can’t believe it!” Mokuba stated in amazement before jumping off the chair and running toward the lobby. “Wait here!” he said as he disappeared down the hall. A few moments later he returned with some pencils and paper from his school bag. He held the items out to Jounouchi.  
“Think you can write?” He asked as Jounouchi took the pencil into his mouth. Mokuba placed the paper beneath him before sitting down on the floor to watch.  
“Okay, how old are you?” Mokuba asked. I watched as Jounouchi held down the paper with is paw and wrote a very messy 18 on the sheet. Mokuba nodded.  
“Who is your best friend?”  
After a few minutes a barely legible ‘Yugi’ appeared on the paper.  
“These are easy questions that anyone can know.” I said. “Ask him something only you and he would know, that way you’ll be sure.”  
Mokuba nodded and thought for a long moment before he spoke again.  
“Okay, remember a year or so ago when I had talked Onii-sama into letting me go to one of Yugi’s New Year’s parties? We had a conversation then about our futures, do you remember?”  
Jounouchi nodded before glancing nervously to me.  
“What did you tell me that you wanted to be after you graduated?” Mokuba asked.  
I watched as Jounouchi once gain looked to me then back to Mokuba with what I could only describe as a ‘do I really have to?’ face.  
“Just do it mutt.” I said with mock irritation. I was curious about what Jounouchi didn’t want to tell me but I didn’t want to let Jounouchi know just how interested I was in learning more about him.  
“Fine… You better keep your asshole mouth shut moneybags.”  
I snorted.  
“What did he say?” Mokuba asked, watching our exchange.  
I smirked. “Only that he wishes he could be human again so he can grovel at my feet properly.”  
“Fuck you.” Jounouchi said.  
Again… I wish.  
I shook my head slightly at my perverted brain while at the same time relishing in the joking tone of Jounouchi’s voice.  
“You really are an asshole Onii-sama…” Mokuba said with a sigh.  
“Sorry.” I said, ruffling his hair. “And watch your language.”  
“Whatever.” Mokuba said irritably as he shoved my hand away in order to push the pencil and paper back toward Jounouchi.  
With one last sigh Jounouchi grabbed the pencil and it wasn’t long before the word ‘teacher’ was scribbled on the white parchment.  
I smirked, knowing full well why Jounouchi didn’t want me to know. It was something that I was almost obligated to make fun of him for, given our normal way of communicating. After all, how was a brainless mutt who was terrible in school going to mange to not only become a teacher, but actually teach others? In reality, those words would have come out of my mouth but only out of necessity. Jounouchi expected the condensation. He expected the argument that would follow. That was how our relationship worked. The truth was that I never meant any of the mean things I said about Jounouchi. Unbeknownst to him I thought he was a strong, good hearted person, who was capable of almost anything he put his mind to. I had no doubt that if Jounouchi really applied himself he could be a teacher. Not only that I was sure he would be exceptionally good at teaching kids.  
Truths aside, it’s not like I could ever tell Jounouchi how I felt. If I said anything it would undoubtedly be an insult. Instead, I kept my face carefully neutral as Jounouchi sent me a ‘you better keep your mouth shut’ glare.  
“I can’t believe it…” Mokuba muttered as he started at the paper Jounouchi had written on. “How did this happen?”  
“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. All we know was it was some old lady with swirly colored eyes. We talked to the Pharaoh and he said he would get back to us tomorrow if he found out anything.”  
Mokuba nodded. “You can actually hear him talk?”  
I nodded. “Everyone that was at Yugi’s house yesterday heard him. I can only assume it was because you weren’t there that you can’t.”  
Mokuba looked at Jounouchi. “Well I’m glad you’re not missing anymore, but it sucks you aren’t a real dog…”  
“Sorry squirt.” Jounouchi said as he placed his paw on Mokuba’s knee. Mokuba smiled and patted Jounouchi’s head. “It’s okay though… Maybe someday Onii-sama will let me get a dog.”  
“Mokuba…” I said with a sigh.  
“I know, I know ‘we are far too busy for a dog’ right?”  
He didn’t even wait for my answer before he had gotten up off the floor and gathered the papers and pencil he had brought down. He glanced at the clock before he came over and gave me a curt hug. “Time for bed, I will see you tomorrow Onii-sama.”  
“Mokuba…” I started, but was promptly ignored. The raven haired boy patted Jounouchi on the head and bid him good night as well before heading upstairs.  
“Maybe you should just get him a dog?” Jounouchi said as we heard the door to Mokuba’s room close.  
I sighed. “Maybe… But now is really not the time to be worrying about that. We’ve got to figure out how to turn you back into a human.”  
Jounouchi nodded and watched me pick up his bowl from the ground and grab the two half eaten bowls from the table before returning to the kitchen. I quickly did the dishes and put away the leftovers before motioning to Jounouchi to follow me to my office.  
“So I’ve been wondering…” Jounouchi started as he followed me. I glanced back at him with an eyebrow raised. He too that as a que to continue.  
“Why do you do the cooking and dishes and stuff? Don’t you have people to do that for you?”  
I nodded. “I have people cook for us sometimes, but I really enjoy cooking so I prefer to do it myself. Doing the dishes after is just part of that.”  
Jounouchi huffed. “Better be careful or your asshole persona will be compromised.”  
I smirked as we reached the large double doors that led to my office. “Don’t worry mutt, I can still be an asshole even if I cook and do dishes.”  
“No doubt!” Jounouchi said with a chuckle before a large yawn escaped his mouth. “Isn’t it bed time soon?” Jounouchi asked lazily as we entered the room and I turned on the light.  
I snorted. “Feel free to take a nap. I don’t usually sleep much.”  
My office, like my bedroom, was decorated simply and sparingly. It had a large Oak desk on the far wall and a family portrait of Mokuba and myself placed behind it. The rest of the walls were filled with bookshelves except for a small area where a plush brown couch rested underneath one of the many windows in the room. The floors were all hard wood with one large area rug in the middle of the room that was placed in alignment with the couch.  
“You went to bed pretty early last night.” Jounouchi said casually as he waltzed over to the couch and helped himself to a seat. I grimaced at the thought of my nice couch being covered in dog hair but somehow managed to keep my comments to myself.  
“Yesterday was very abnormal.”  
“Yea… It was a weird day.”  
I snorted. You could say that again.  
Without another word I logged into the computer and started some basic google searching to see if anything related to what happened to Jounouchi popped up. A few minutes of silence passed before Jounouchi spoke again.  
“Hey Kaiba…”  
I looked up from the computer screen and nearly drowned in the amber pools that awaited me.  
“Thanks… For everything. You didn’t have to take me in, or try to help me. I just want you to know I appreciate it.”  
At a loss for words I looked away and returned my attention to the computer screen.  
“I guess I just have a soft spot for pathetic animals…” I said for lack of anything better.  
Jounouchi snorted. “A simple ‘you’re welcome’ would have sufficed.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”  
“Whatever. Asshole.” Jounouchi said as rested his head on the arm of the couch.  
I resisted a smile. The words were mean but his tone was playful. We fell into a comfortable silence and I found myself grateful for the computer screen that blocked my traitor upward-curving mouth from view.  



	6. Chapter 6

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 6 - Jounouchi POV  
~*~  
I awoke the next morning with the pleasant feeling of my face being smashed into a fancy carpet on top of an expensive hard wood floor. “What the…” I muttered as I tried to move only to realize that my bottom half was still on the brown couch I had fallen asleep on and only my front half had fallen onto the floor. I wiggled, trying to lift myself back up onto the couch only to have my back legs slip off and somehow fall over my face resulting in the least graceful somersault in the history of mankind… Or dog kind I guess. I sighed heavily, still in a crumpled heap on the floor, before glancing to the computer Kaiba had occupied last night. Relief flooded over me when I saw he was not there. Being a dog sucked. Being a dog living with Seto Kaiba really sucked. The last thing I needed was for him to see my graceful descent from the couch first thing in the morning…  
“What are you doing?”   
Fuck.  
For once I was thankful for all the fur on my face to hide the embarrassed blush I knew was there. I turned toward the doorway to face an overly amused Seto Kaiba standing with his arms smugly crossed over his chest. Today he wore a skin tight white sleeveless shirt that had three buckles aligned horizontally down the front. Just like the black tank top, this shirt left little to the imagination in regards to the toned and muscular body that lie underneath. As always, his tight leather pants hugged every curve of his lean body, accentuating his long slender legs and other un-mentionable parts. His striking blue eyes were full of glee. What an asshole. It didn’t help that he was the most handsome asshole I had ever met.   
“Oh nothing…” I said, inwardly berating myself for once again thinking of Kaiba as handsome. “Just enjoying this really nice rug you’ve got here.”   
Kaiba smirked. “Is that so?”  
I nodded. “Oh, it is.”  
Kaiba snorted in amusement. “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself… But all of your friends are waiting for you downstairs.”   
I got up quickly and trotted past the smug-stupidly-handsome-asshole of a man and headed toward the stairs. “Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”   
“Oh, I was rather enjoying watching you enjoy my rug.”   
I felt my face flush again as I continued down the stairs. I could feel his smirk as I practiced extreme self-control and denied him a witty comeback, because yes… I definitely had a witty comeback!   
Once downstairs we headed into one of the many living spaces to find Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu and Mai all sitting on various couches and chairs in the room. Yugi ran up to me as I entered the room and wrapped his arms around my neck.   
“Jounouchi-kun! I’m so glad to see you!”   
“Good to see you to Yugi!” I said as he released me. I looked toward the others and greeted them in turn. My eyes fell on Mai and she returned the gaze warily.   
“Can you hear him Mai?” Anzu asked. Mai shook her head no. Her locks of golden hair waved back and forth as her thick perfume invaded my nostrils. I resisted the urge to sneeze.   
“It’s all so hard to believe…” Mai said. “How on earth can Jounouchi turn into a dog?”  
“Were not sure” Yami said “But I may have found a way to reverse the spell.”  
“Really!?” I said, my voice raising an octave or two in excitement.   
“What a minute!” Mai said, standing up from her chair. Everyone in the room turned their attention toward her. “I think Jounouchi owes me an explanation for being so vicious at the park on Sunday! And why did he end up with Kaiba and not me? I am his girlfriend right? Shouldn’t I have been the first one you came to?”   
I could feel Kaiba stiffen next to me and I hurried to speak before he opened his mouth.  
“Yugi, can you translate for me?” I asked. I felt Kaiba’s glare as Yugi readily agreed.  
“Tell her that when I was barking at her I hadn’t realized that I was changed, and that once the first bark came out I kinda freaked out and didn’t know what I was doing.”  
Mai nodded as Yugi repeated what I had said.  
“As for coming to you, I had no idea where you even went, and it’s not like I had much of a choice. The old hag who turned me into a dog manipulated Mokuba and Kaiba into taking me. We think that they have something to do with changing me back.”   
Yugi repeated and Yami concurred that I needed to stay with Kaiba in order to revert to my old self.   
“But what about when I met you and Kaiba at the park the next day? You could have done something then!”   
“I couldn’t speak then, and Kaiba didn’t even know it was me. What was I supposed to do? If I would have barked I would have only scared you away.”   
Mai huffed as Yugi repeated what I had said. I found myself confused at her anger. It wasn’t like I had a choice but to go with Kaiba… Though after spending time with him I wasn’t even certain I would choose to go with Mai over him. I frowned, pushing the thought away. The whole topic of Kaiba was something more confusing than not and I didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about it. For a split second I found myself wishing for the old days when thoughts of Kaiba only stirred anger in my heart… Not whatever all this has been.  
Mai opened her mouth again to speak but was abruptly cut off by Kaiba’s deep voice.   
“Enough of this” he said. “Shouldn’t you be more interested in Yami’s plan to turn him back than arguing with him over something so trivial?”  
Mai glared at him. “Trivial?! I’m just upset that my boyfriend was off gallivanting with you rather than comforting his girlfriend who has been worrying sick over him the last two days!”  
Just then Yugi stood in between Mai and Kaiba. “Come on guys, now is not the time to fight!”  
“Yea let’s just listen to what Yami has to say.” Anzu agreed.  
“Fine.” Mai said as she sat back down. Kaiba crossed his arms.   
When everyone was quiet Yami began.  
“So the old lady said that you were in the wrong skin right Jounouchi?”  
Jounouchi nodded.   
Yami continued. “Well there is a special mirror in a town far north of here called Kagami-Oh. It is a day or so travel then a hike up to the Kagami no Tamashii Shrine. The mirror is there and it is rumored to show anyone who gazes upon it their true selves.”   
“So if Jounouchi looks at himself in the mirror” Yugi started “his true self should be revealed, or maybe he might even turn back right then and there.”  
I felt my tail involuntarily wag in excitement. “Can it really be that easy?” I asked.  
Yami shrugged. “It might be… While I’m not sure what kind of creature changed you in the first place, the mirrors magic is supposed to be powerful and ancient so it might override whatever it is she did.”  
“It’s worth a shot at least!” Anzu chimed in.   
I nodded. “When can we leave?”   
“I can take you if you want” Honda said. “I don’t have work today or tomorrow.”   
Mai glared at Honda and crossed her arms but Anzu spoke before she could even open her mouth. “Hold on, Mai should probably take him if anyone, she is his girlfriend.” Honda shrugged sending me a sympathetic look. At least he tried. Mai didn’t seem like she would be the most pleasant company right now, and she couldn’t even hear me so it would make communicating tough. Just then Yami spoke up, his words nearly echoing my thoughts.   
“Since Mai can’t hear him communication would be a problem. I think Kaiba should go with him. The creature that did this made it pretty clear that Kaiba had something to do with getting Jounouchi to change back.”   
Yugi nodded. “The mirror may be powerful enough to override her magic, but if not it would be better to at least keep Kaiba-san and Jounouchi-kun together just in case.”  
I glanced at Kaiba to see his reaction and was surprised to see him nod in agreement. I looked away, once again thankful for my fur as the flush creeped up and the butterflies swirled. The prospect of traveling with Kaiba was… exciting? I shook my head slightly. Not quite the word I was looking for but it would have to do.   
“I don’t see why I can’t go with them then.” Mai said.   
I felt a wave of disappointment that was only intensified when Kaiba immediately agreed. With that the plan was set and Kaiba instructed Mai to return in two hours to give him time to wrap up some business before they departed. Once everyone had left Kaiba set about work and contacting Mokuba to let him know the plan. I spent the time outside in the garden laying on the soft cool grass with the sun beating down on me. It was really quite pleasant. There was a soft breeze that ruffled my fur and stirred the many smells of the garden. The grass was plush and fragrant (in a good way). The many birds singing and chirping put me in a calm lull that nearly let me forget about all of the turmoil in my head.   
I vaguely heard the sliding door open and the oddly soft footsteps approach. It wasn’t until I felt something block the sun that I looked up to see Kaiba in all of his angelic handsomeness looking down at me with the sun gleaming behind him.   
“Enjoying my yard mutt?” Kaiba asked with a smirk on his face.  
“I was…” I said “Until a giant turd blocked the way.”   
Kaiba chuckled… Actually chuckled. It was foreign and pleasant and I found myself wanting to hear it again. Before I could respond Kaiba moved and I was forced to close my eyes as the sun once again beamed down on me. I expected him to go back inside and was surprised when I felt him sit down on the grass next to me.   
“Better be careful” I said “Don’t want to get your fancy-smancy clothes ruined with grass stains.”  
“Don’t worry, I have plenty of other fancy-smancy clothes in my closet.”  
I snorted. “Of course you do, moneybags.”  
An oddly comfortable silence fell upon us as we enjoyed the sun and the breeze. When Kaiba spoke again it nearly startled me.  
“You know, I’ve lived here my entire life and have never once sat outside in the garden and just enjoyed it.”   
“No offense, but I wouldn’t believe that you sitting and enjoying nature was even possible if I wasn’t seeing it with my own eyes.”  
“I wouldn’t believe it either if I wasn’t actually doing it” Kaiba agreed.   
I chuckled. “You’re lucky I don’t have a phone… or hands for that matter, or I would be sending Mokuba an unbelievable pic right now.”  
Kaiba looked over at me then, his eyebrow raised. “You have Mokuba’s number?”  
“Of course I do!” I said in a ‘matter of fact’ voice. “We actually text quite frequently.”   
Kaiba was quiet for a moment and I hoped I hadn’t just gotten Mokuba in trouble.   
“I have your number too you know.”   
Kaiba looked at me again, his face even more surprised before it formed into a slight scowl.  
“That little brat…” He said.  
“Hey, I didn’t say who gave it to me.”   
Kaiba snorted. “I think I’m smart enough to figure out who.”   
Whelp, I blew that…. Sorry Mokuba…  
“Why on earth would you even want my number?”  
I shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe one day I might be trapped and ransomed off for a substantial sum and the only way to save me would be you since no one else I know could possibly come up with that kind of money. I’d be shit out of luck if I didn’t even have your number.”  
Kaiba looked at me with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. “I have two questions.”  
“I’m listening” I said.   
“One, why on earth would anyone trap and ransom you of all people? It’s not like anyone thinks you have money… Or anything valuable at all.”   
“Gee thanks…” I said.  
Kaiba continued, ignoring my comment. “And two, what on earth would make you think that I would ever spend a significant amount of money to rescue you of all people?”  
I would have been offended if I didn’t hear the slight teasing tone of the blue eyed man’s voice. For some reason I found myself almost giddy. Calm down Jou, you’re not some freaking fan girl.  
“One” I started “I’m good looking, I have a charming personality, and I’m a top notch duelist…”  
Kaiba snorted.  
“Hey, watch it moneybags, I wasn’t finished!”  
“Sorry” Kaiba said amusedly, “Do go on…”  
I cleared my throat and continued. “Did I mention I was hot?”  
Kaiba smirked and his azure eyes shined. “You did. Though I think you are a little too hairy for my tastes.”  
I laughed as I felt butterflies swarm in my stomach at Kaiba’s gaze. Why had I not noticed how beautiful his eyes were before? Not to mention that Kaiba hadn’t really deny my comment. While I wasn’t a vain person I wasn’t blind either. Despite what everyone thought I worked hard for my body.   
“Hair is in right now, didn’t you know?”   
“I must have missed the memo.” He said, amusement still in his voice. “And number two?”  
“Right, why on earth would the great Seto Kaiba ever spend any significant amount of money on me of all people.”   
I paused, pretending to contemplate. “Let’s see… I’m good looking, I have a charming personality, I’m a top notch duelist…”  
Without warning Kaiba burst out laughing and I felt my body freeze at the sound. Who knew Kaiba had such a great laugh? Not only was it rarer than a unicorn sighting, it was practically music to my ears. I felt an indescribable feeling wash through my body. It was calming, and sweet, and gentle, like sitting on a tropical beach and watching the sun go down. Yet at the same time it was also powerful, and strong, and terrifying like a tornado ripping through a town. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before and I was at a complete loss for any words to describe it.   
Just then the doorbell rang. Kaiba looked toward the sliding glass door and immediately got up from the grass. He looked down at me with his normal cold and stoic eyes and I knew what ever moment we were having was over. I tried my best to push away the irritated feeling in my gut as I followed Kaiba back inside and toward the front door where Mai stood waiting as the butler who let her in grabbed her bags.   
“Sorry I’m late” Mai said “Had to make sure I packed everything.”  
“Kaiba raised his eyebrow at the two full sized bags she brought. “You know were only going to be gone for a night or two right?”  
Mai shrugged. “Better to be safe than sorry.”  
Without another word Kaiba instructed the butler to pack Mai’s bags in the car before he headed upstairs to get his things. Mai and I stood in awkward silence until he returned a few minutes later with his bag and iconic white coat. We then followed Kaiba out to a sleek black sedan parked and running in the driveway. He placed his bag in the trunk before opening the rear passenger door for Mai and myself. I hopped in and Mai followed behind. The seats were a plush leather that smelled as if they had never been sat in before. Kaiba shut the door behind us before climbing into the driver’s seat.   
“You’re going to drive?” I asked, surprised “I thought you had your fancy butlers do everything for you.”  
Kaiba looked back at me an annoyed look. “My fancy butlers have lives too. And I don’t quite feel like paying anyone for two days’ worth of pay and travel expenses.”  
“But you can afford such a nice fancy car?”   
“I can” he said smugly as he returned his attention to the road and put the car in drive. “But what is the use of a nice fancy car if I don’t even get to drive it?”   
“You’ve got a point I guess” I said, glancing at Mai who was looking back and forth between us with an irritated look on her face.  
“Just be lucky I’m not making you sit on the floor mutt.”   
“Oh, thank you so much for your kindness, your grace.” I gave him a mocking bow and I was pleased to see the side of his mouth twist upward in a tiny, nearly invisible smile.   
Mai sighed heavily as we pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. “How long is this drive anyway?” she asked.  
“Well get about three quarters of the way there tonight. We’ll have to get up early and go the rest of the way tomorrow so we have time to hike up to the shrine that afternoon.”   
Mai sighed once again before leaning back heavily in hear seat. She looked over at me with a wary expression. “Why’d you have to go and get into such a mess Jounouchi?”   
“Just my luck I guess?” I replied. She waited for a few moments in silence before looking to Kaiba. “What did he say?”   
“Now isn’t this going to be so much fun?” I asked Kaiba sarcastically as he visibly resisted a heavy sigh.   
“He said that he is just unlucky” Kaiba curtly replied.   
Mai sighed again as she nodded in agreement. “He really is.”  
A few moments of silence passed before Mai turned to me. “I can’t imagine how hard this is for you Jounouchi…” she said before gently patting her lap.  
I looked at her quizzically but did not move.  
“Don’t look at me like that…” She said as she patted her lap again. “Come here, let me comfort you.”   
Inwardly I flinched. The thought of being close to her felt oddly discomforting. Nonetheless she was my girlfriend. What kind of man would I be if I snubbed the chance to lay my head on her soft thighs or have her small delicate hands run through my hair? She waited patiently with kind violet eyes as I moved from my end of the seat over to her. I gently laid my head down on her lap and she proceeded to stroke my fur. I sighed and found myself resisting the urge to move. With this nose, her perfume was too strong. It was almost nauseating. Not only that but for some reason I felt that her hands were too small and her lap was too soft. I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering what the heck was wrong with me. Mai was the perfect girlfriend and I was probably the luckiest man alive to have her. I found myself repeating that in my head as I drifted off into a restless sleep.  
Several hours later I felt the car stop and opened my eyes to find that it had somehow already become evening. I watched Kaiba silently get out of the car and Mai followed suit. I hopped out behind them and gave my legs a good stretch. I was amazed that I actually slept through the entire car ride. I followed Kaiba and Mai silently as I observed our surroundings. We were walking toward the main building of what looked to be a hotel. You could tell the place was old and built with traditional styling yet it looked nearly brand new. There was a faint smell of sulfur in the air and I realized with surprise that we at a hot springs. I felt a twinge of excitement bubble up inside of me as I trotted to Kaiba’s side and looked up at him.   
“A hot springs?”   
He looked down at me with mild annoyance. “It was getting late and this was the first place I saw to rest.”   
“I’ve never been to the hot springs!” I said excitedly, smiling up at him.  
A smirk appeared on his face. “I don’t doubt it. They don’t usually allow dogs into places like this.”  
“Ha ha…” I said sarcastically as we walked by two giant foo dog statues before we entered the building.   
The inside of the building was just as nice as the outside. There was a small indoor pond in the middle of the large room that had several koi fish mulling about inside. A traditional style bridge allowed crossing or a good spot to stop and watch the fish. There was a large waterfall-style fountain that fed the pond with fresh spring water on the far left wall and several live plants were scattered about the room adding to the ambience and decor. The smell of sulfur was replaced with gentle bamboo and fresh spring water. The man behind the counter wore a happy customer-service smile as we entered. He frowned slightly when he saw me. He was a tall man with a soft face and a receding hairline.   
“Welcome!” He said cheerfully. “How may I help you?”   
“Two rooms please” Kaiba said as he reached into his coat for his wallet.   
The man once again glanced at me and frowned.  
“Is there a problem?” Kaiba asked, noticing his gaze.  
The man cowered under Kaiba’s glare as he tentatively motioned to the sign behind him.   
“I-I’m terribly sorry sir, but we do not allow pets here”.   
Kaiba glared at him, glancing at the sign which did indeed state that no pets were allowed.   
“He is not a pet, he is my companion” Kaiba stated in a matter of facility voice. I looked up at him with surprise on my face and butterflies in my stomach. Having Kaiba admit that I was his companion made me ridiculously happy and I had no idea why.   
The man faltered, unsure of what to do. After a moment, Kaiba sighed heavily before placing his wallet on the table and writing a check that had far too many zeros in it.   
“Here” he said handing the man the check. “This should more than cover the rooms and any possible amount of clean up that could arise from my companion.”   
“Sir?” The man asked skeptically.   
Kaiba gave another irritated sigh. “It will clear, go ahead call your supervisor, or the bank. I’ll wait.”   
With that the man picked up the phone and did as he was commanded. A short conversation ensued with who I assumed to be his supervisor. I listened to the conversation with my sensitive dog ears and was mildly amused when the voice on the other line said “Seto Kaiba?! Are you certain?”   
The man paused before once again turning to Kaiba. “Sir, your ID please?”   
Kaiba handed it over and the man nodded as he looked at the name and picture.  
“Yes” He said to the person on the other line. “I just verified it.”   
I laughed slightly as the person on the phone raised their voice. “You idiot! Do you have any idea who that is!? Return that check immediately and make sure that man has everything and any accommodation he needs!”   
“Y-yes sir!” He said, instinctively bowing. “Right away sir!” The man hung the phone up before turning and bowing to Kaiba. He placed the check back on the counter. “I am very sorry sir, please forgive my rudeness.”  
Kaiba nodded like the king that he was before pushing the check back toward the cashier. “Keep it. Our rooms if you would?”   
The man hesitantly took the check before quickly getting out two sets of room keys and pamphlets with hotel and room information. He quickly programmed them before handing them over and once again bowing profusely in gratitude.   
We returned outside to the car before Kaiba opened the trunk to remove the bags. He frowned, looking at Mai. “Do you really need both of these bags?”   
Mai huffed. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have packed them if I didn’t.”   
Kaiba pulled all three bags out of the car before closing the trunk and heading back toward the building with the small handbag that he had packed. Both Mai and I stared after him in slight shock.  
“Kaiba…” I said as he stopped and turned.   
“You can at least help her with her bags…”   
Kaiba’s brows furrowed into an icy glare. “Why do I need to help her? It’s not my fault she packed so much.”   
I glared right back. “Because it’s the right thing to do!” I stated.   
“Why would you think I would give a damn about that?” Kaiba asked, his voice seeping with irritation.   
“Because while you may be half robot, the other half is human who is more than capable of caring about others! So get your rich ass over here and help her with her bags!”   
Mai watched the one-sided argument with a frown as Kaiba stared heavily at me in silence. After a moment, and admittedly to my surprise, Kaiba turned around and grabbed one of Mai’s bags. We found ourselves once again staring at him in shock as he turned and headed back into the building without another word. We quickly followed him and after a few twists and turns we arrived at Mai’s room.   
“Thanks…” Mai said tentatively as Kaiba set down the bag in front of her door. Kaiba nodded at her before turning and heading toward his own room. “Let’s go Jounouchi” he called.   
I started to follow him before Mai stopped me. “Wait Jounouchi… Why don’t you stay with me?”   
I frowned. The thought of staying with her hadn’t even crossed my mind. I glanced down the hall to see that Kaiba had stopped, his head was turned toward us as if waiting for my answer. My brain told me that I should definitely stay with Mai. Dog or not I should want to spend time with my girlfriend, especially at a place like the hot springs. My heart, on the other hand, wanted the exact opposite. For some unfathomable reason it wanted to go with Kaiba. The question was why?   
“I think I should go with Kaiba” I said and for a split second I could have sworn I saw Kaiba smile. ”Yami seemed pretty sure we should stay together anyway…”   
Mai looked to Kaiba. “What did he say?”  
“He said he’s coming with me.”  
She looked down at me in surprise. “Really?”  
I glared at Kaiba. “You didn’t have to say it like that!”   
Kaiba shrugged as I turned toward Mai who had her hands on her hips.   
“You’re really going to go with Kaiba instead of your girlfriend?”  
I cautiously nodded.   
Mai’s nostrils flared and she huffed before angrily opening her door. “Fine.” She said before shoving both her bags in and slamming it shut behind her. I started at the closed door with a twinge of guilt before the sounds of Kaiba’s footsteps continuing down the hall caught my attention. I quickly followed him and it was not long before he stopped and opened the door to his room. He stepped inside before holding it open for me to follow. Once I was inside Kaiba closed the door behind me and turned on the lights. The room was very nice and I assumed it was one of the suites that they offered. Like the rest of the building the room was traditionally styled. There was a large kotatsu in the middle of the room and full kitchen that was fully stocked with cooking equipment. There was a nice breakfast bar that could fit four or so people and matching bar stools sitting neatly underneath it. Two comfortable futons were spread out in a small area segregated apart from the rest of the room with traditional Shoji doors. Like the main entrance there was a waterfall fountain dropping down into a small koi pond in the far right corner of the room. The entire back wall was nothing but windows that displayed the immaculate private Japanese style garden and personal hot springs that were attached to the room.   
“Wow, this is really nice…” I said as I walked around. Kaiba did not say anything as he removed his coat and hung it up on the coat rack near the door. He then walked to the sliding door and opened it up to the outside garden. I inhaled deeply at the delightful smells that wafted in from the outside.   
“Mmm…” I said “Smells like festival food!”   
Kaiba nodded. “There is a small festival going on right now for the end of spring. It was on the first page of that pamphlet from the front desk.”   
“Ah man!” I said, walking outside to sniff the air. “I’ve always wanted to go to one!”   
“You’ve never been?” Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.   
I shook my head. I was supposed to go with Yugi and everyone a few times, but something always ended up happening so I couldn’t go.”  
Kaiba was silent for a moment before he turned and headed back into the room. Curiously, I followed him inside and he shut the slider behind us.   
“Let’s go.” He said as he grabbed his coat off the rack and put it on.   
“Uh… What?” I asked, confused.   
He sighed, looking at me like I was an impudent child. “To the festival.”  
I was suddenly convinced I was dreaming. Seto Kaiba couldn’t possibly be offering to take me, Jounouchi Katsuya, to a festival… as a dog. It just did not compute. Kaiba watched me for a second before turning to open the front door. “Coming?”  
I shook my head slightly and started to follow. When I reached the door I paused. “Are you sure? You, Seto Kaiba, wants to take a dog to a spring festival?” He glared at me before opening the door wider. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure mutt. Let’s go.” With that he walked out the door and waited impatiently for me to follow. Either hell had frozen over or I was in a really great dream. I was banking on the latter. Regardless I followed Kaiba out of the building and toward the lights and sounds of the festival. With each step I grew more excited. So what if this was a dream. I was going to a festival with the king of ice and I was going to enjoy every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 7 - Kaiba POV  
~*~  
I had no idea what had possessed me to take Jounouchi to the festival but the full on, ridiculously bright smile on his dog face made it more than worth it. The closer we got the happier he was. He was like a kid in a candy store.  
We reached the festivities without any issue and I found myself resisting a smile as Jounouchi practically bounced up and down.   
“I want to eat some Yakitori! And Takoyaki! And Dango! And then some Cotton Candy, Kasutera and Karumeyaki for desert!”  
The smile threatened to force its way through as I inwardly cursed myself. I had been doing that too much recently. My time with Jounouchi was becoming more and more enjoyable and it was getting tougher and tougher to stay in traditional Seto Kaiba mode. I managed to put on my trademark smirk.   
“How are you planning on paying for all that?” I asked smugly.  
Jounouchi stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at me with his ears back. It was like the fact that he had no money just hit him in the head like a ton of bricks. His face was so stricken and serious that I found myself laughing. Jounouchi gave me an unreadable expression as I fought to calm myself down.   
“Its fine” I said “We can just say you owe me one.”  
Jounouchi frowned, his ears still back. “I don’t know… I don’t like the idea of owing you anything.”   
I chuckled and ruffled his hair as he gave me his best glare.   
“Well I do. Now let’s go.”   
“Whatever you rich asshole.” He replied as he reluctantly followed me through the crowds to the nearest Takoyaki stand. The woman running the stand greeted me warmly as I approached.   
“How may I help you sir?” She asked.  
I looked down at Jounouchi. “How many do you want?”   
He averted his eyes from my gaze. “Just one is fine…”   
I let a small smile appear on my face. “Really Jounouchi... Since when have you been frugal with food? You know damn well it’s not a dent in my wallet so just get what you want.”   
“Fine…” He said, glaring defiantly up at me. “I’ll have four.”   
I smirked and returned my gaze to the woman and was surprised to see her looking at me like I had escaped from the looney bin. I guess I did look pretty crazy having a full on conversation with a dog that no one else could hear…   
I heard Jounouchi chuckle as I cleared my throat. “Six orders please.”   
The woman nodded and I promptly paid her. A few moments later we had our food and I motioned for Jounouchi to follow me over to a secluded bench overlooking a small lake.   
“Did you see that ladies face?” Jounouchi howled as we approached the bench. “She thought you were bat shit crazy!”  
I sighed as I sat down and Jounouchi hopped up on the bench next to me. I pulled out a skewer with three Takoyaki balls and held it out to Jounouchi.  
Jounouchi looked at me quizzically. “You don’t expect me to let you feed me do you?” He asked.   
I raised an eyebrow. “How else are you going to eat? You don’t have hands… or thumbs for that matter. I can put it down on this germ infested bench if you like?”   
“Ugh. Why do you have to make so much sense?” He complained as he cautiously took the first Takoyaki ball off the skewer with his mouth.   
“Someone’s got to.” I said amusedly as Jounouchi glowered. The expression didn’t last long however, as soon as he started chewing his face transformed.   
“So delicious!” He said happily as he eagerly took another Takoyaki off the skewer. I resisted another smile and pulled out another Takoyaki skewer for myself. It wasn’t long before all six orders were gone and we were once again heading back into the crowd. We spend the rest of the evening going through all the different stalls and trying various foods. I blatantly ignored all the looks we got from the other festival goers as I both fed Jounouchi ‘people’ food and talked to him as if he were human. It wasn’t until late evening that we found ourselves once again on the lakeside bench. I sat, finding myself oddly enjoying the atmosphere and watching the lake, while Jounouchi munched on some pink cotton candy.   
“Man I’m stuffed!” Jounouchi said as he finished the last bit of his fluffy, sugary treat.  
“God I hope so… You ate enough for two pregnant women.”   
“Jounouchi snorted. “And you ate enough for a small baby bird.”  
“I’d say I ate enough for an adult bird at the very least.”  
Jounouchi chuckled. “Okay, I guess I can give you that.”  
There was a moment of comfortable silence before Jounouchi spoke again.  
“Have you ever been to a festival?”  
I nodded “Only once.”  
Jounouchi looked at me expectantly as I debated on whether or not to continue. I had never been the sharing type and never even dreamed that I would be sitting on a bench with Jounouchi during a spring festival. I was definitely in uncharted territory to say the least. Never before have I had any desire to share any personal stories with anyone else besides Mokuba, and since Mokuba was with me most of my childhood those stories were very few. I never really had any desire to learn about anyone else either, with the exception of Jounouchi. I couldn’t explain it but he was special, he always has been. There was just something about him that drew me to him. It was as if he was a bright burning flame and I was a tiny moth who could not resist. For the first time in my life I found that I actually wanted to share my past with someone. I resisted a chuckle. He really loved to put a dent in my cold hearted persona and he didn’t even know it.  
Jounouchi was still waiting patiently for me to continue and I let out a small sigh before looking away from him.   
“It was a summer festival” I started. “Mokuba really wanted to go but Gozaburo had forbidden it. With him, there was never any allotted time for fun. Mokuba and I spent every single day doing nothing but studying and prepping to enter the world as elite businessmen.”  
Jounouchi nodded. This much of my past he knew as it was pretty common knowledge amongst him and his friends. While none of them knew how much I had really been through with Gozaburo I had a feeling they at least knew it was bad.   
“I tried to convince Gozaburo to let Mokuba go. He was a child and shouldn’t be denied experiencing festivals like other kids his age.” I snorted. “Needless to say that did not go very well.”   
“Mokuba was devastated. He had recently met a young girl at a social event that Gozaburo had made us go to. She and Mokuba spent the entire time together and when they parted she told him she would be at this festival and she would wait for him there.”  
“You snuck him in didn’t you?” Jounouchi said with a crooked doggie smirk.   
I nodded “I did. I couldn’t stand to see Mokuba so upset so I made arrangements and snuck out while I knew Gozaburo would be at Kaiba Corp.” I directed my gaze to the starry night sky. “When we got there it was much like this one. Tons of people, food stalls, games, people dancing and walking around in Yukata. We had fun, for a while. I can still remember the smile on Mokuba’s face when he tasted cotton candy for the first time.”   
The almost smile I had turned into a frown as I remembered what happened next. “That girl found us a few minutes before the fireworks were going to start. She told us she had a really good spot to watch them so we followed her. Without any hesitation she led us straight to her father, who was accompanied by Gozaburo. It was a trap. Gozaburo had set the whole thing up to test us… To see if we would obediently follow his orders or disobey him like the trash he believed us to be. We were both punished… severely. This is the first time I’ve been to a festival since.”  
“Kaiba…” Jounouchi said “I’m so sorry.”  
“I don’t need your pity mutt.” I said, immediately regretting the harshness of my voice.  
“I know” he replied, unfazed. “But no child should have to go through what you did with Gozaburo.”   
I shrugged “I didn’t turn out so bad. The man I am today is all because of him.”  
Jounouchi nodded “Well I will agree that you are a good business man… though you are a bit emotionally retarded.”   
I raised a delicate, perfectly manicured eyebrow.   
Jounouchi laughed “You can’t deny it! You’ve got as much emotional capability as a rock!”   
I kept my face serious. “I think I’m more of a boulder, thank you very much.”   
Jounouchi laughed again, his voice echoed around me like music to my ears. I resisted a smile.   
Just then a loud bang echoed above us. I looked up to find brilliant colors lighting up the sky.   
“Fireworks!” Jounouchi practically shouted. His voice was drowned out by the booms and cackles in the sky and the cheering of fellow festival goers.   
Jounouchi beamed as he cheered with the crowd. His fur shone brilliantly with each different color that illuminated the sky. For a moment, I saw the human Jounouchi with his beautiful bronzed skin and golden locks. His honey eyes were full of excitement. They were alive and full of life as he watched the sky with more emotion than any one person should be able to feel.   
“Wow!” Jounouchi exclaimed. “So beautiful!”   
I nodded as I watched him watch the sky. I couldn’t agree more. There was no one more beautiful than Katsuya Jounouchi. Dog or not I loved him more than words could say. I found myself smiling despite myself. Reluctantly I tore my gaze away from him and focused on the sky. When the show was over Jounouchi excitedly hopped off the bench before looking up at me with a yawn.   
“That was fun!”  
I nodded “It’s getting late, we should head back.”   
We fell into a comfortable silence as we weaved our way through the remaining crowds and headed back to the hotel room.  
“That Takoyaki was so good!” Jounouchi exclaimed as we walked into the room. “I think it was my favorite.”  
I didn’t respond as I hung my coat before once again walking to the slider and opening it up. You could still smell the food and hear laughter from the festival. I looked around the garden, which was gently illuminated by several small solar lights, until I spotted the small hot spring that was gently steaming in the night air. I imagined for a moment what it would be like if I could soak in there with Jounouchi. I imagined him leaning back with that ever present smile on his face with water droplets making small trails down his toned chest as he relaxed. What would he do if I leaned over and touched his smooth skin? If it were up to my imagination he would enjoy it thoroughly.   
I glanced back at Jounouchi, who was looking at me quizzically, before I shook my head slightly.   
Reality would never be so kind.  
I shut the sliding glass door and then proceeded to remove a pair of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt from my bag. I began to remove my shirt and watched with mild amusement as Jounouchi stared openly.   
“Interesting.” I said as I removed my shirt fully. Jounouchi glowered at me, noticing my amused face. “You were too embarrassed to look at me the other day and now you can’t take your eyes off me. Enjoying the perfection mutt?”  
“Perfection my ass!” He retorted. “And I wasn’t embarrassed! It just didn’t seem right for you to undress in front of me not knowing it was me!”  
“And now that I know it’s you its fine?” I asked as I unbuckled my pants. I watched with amusement as Jounouchi fidgeted and for a split second I thought I saw him gulp. Undressing in front of someone was not something I had ever done before, but I couldn’t resist a chance to tease Jounouchi. Despite myself and the common knowledge that Jounouchi wasn’t interested in men, I found myself hoping that he at least liked what he saw.   
“Of course it is! It’s not like you’ve got anything I haven’t seen before… Besides you aren’t all that moneybags. I’ve seen better!”  
“Oh?” I asked as I removed my tight black pants fully, leaving nothing on but my boxer briefs. Though I would never show it, I felt oddly nervous watching Jounouchi’s eyes quickly move up and down my body. I could practically feel him blush and that made my stomach swarm with butterflies.  
“Don’t ‘Oh’ me. I hate to break it to you but your maybe a seven outa ten in the looks range.”   
I raised my eyebrow as I slipped on the pajama bottoms. “Pardon me. I didn’t know you were an expert at rating men’s bodies.”   
“Whatever rich boy!” Jounouchi retorted before turning and heading to one of the two laid out futons. “If you need something to aspire to, you’ve got a perfect ten right here.”   
I snorted as Jounouchi smiled a bright doggie smile before putting on the white t-shirt I had pulled out of my bag. “I had no idea hair was the key to perfection. I suppose I’ll start working on a beard.”   
Jounouchi laughed “I can’t even imagine you with a beard!”   
“Me either.” I said as I got into the futon next to his.   
Jounouchi yawned before turning away from me and laying his head down on a pillow. “ ‘gnite moneybags.”   
I smiled as I got comfortable in the futon. “Night mutt.”  
When I opened my eyes again it was early morning. The sun had just barely peaked its head over the horizon and the room was filled with a soft yellow glow. I looked over to Jounouchi, who was still sleeping soundly before I quietly got out of the futon. I walked into the kitchen and over to the small coffee pot and quickly poured one of the complementary packets of coffee into the filter. I added water to the fill line and eagerly pressed the brew button on the tiny machine. It wasn’t long before the delicious smell of coffee filled the room.   
“Man, I’d kill for a cup of coffee…”  
I smirked “Coffee isn’t good for dogs.”  
“Ugh” Jounouchi said as he stretched “Do you have to be such an asshole first thing in the morning?”   
“I do” I said smugly as I opened and closed each cabinet door until I found a white mug and matching white bowl. Just then the coffee pot let out a small beep to inform us that brewing was complete. Jounouchi eagerly sniffed the air as I poured half of the pot into the white cup and the rest into the bowl.   
“I figured you’d be more of a traditional tea guy” Jounouchi said as I placed the bowl on the ground before taking a seat at the small breakfast bar.   
“I like tea” I started “But coffee is strong and bitter, just like me. Gives me a good outlook for the day.”   
“That explains a lot!” Jounouchi chuckled before looking down at his bowl of coffee.   
“Got any cream and sugar?”   
I raised my eyebrow and looked over to the tray where I had gotten the packet of coffee. There was indeed some powdered creamer and sugar laid out neatly in a row.   
“How much would you like?” I asked as I walked over to the tray.  
“All of it.” Jounouchi said as I looked over at him with an eyebrow crooked.   
“What can I say…?” Jounouchi started. “I like my coffee light and sweet, just like me.”   
I found myself unable to stop the chuckle that crawled up my throat as I shook my head in amusement before empting all three packets of powdered creamer and six packets of sugar into Jounouchi’s bowl. I pulled out a spoon and gave it a good stir before walking over to the breakfast bar to sit down and enjoy my own cup.   
We sat in relative silence as Jounouchi eagerly lapped up his coffee while I casually sipped mine. I nearly jumped when my phone started vibrating on the tan granite of the breakfast bar. I frowned as I answered it.  
“Mai.”  
“Good morning to you too Kaiba” I heard Mai say through the other line. She seemed to be in a fairly good mood. I watched through the corner of my eye as Jounouchi stopped lapping and perked his ears up.   
I remained silent and she took that as her que to continue. “I ordered room service for all of us. I had them put it on your tab. It would be weird for Jounouchi to eat with us at the restaurant so you guys should come to my room to eat.”  
I sighed inwardly as Jounouchi’s stomach grumbled at the prospect of food. I found myself wishing that we had already ate.   
“We’ll be there shortly.” I said as I promptly hung up the phone without waiting for her response.   
“That was nice of you to pick up the tab” Jounouchi said in an almost teasing voice.  
I downed the last of my coffee before gently placing back onto the counter. “What can I say, I’m a nice guy.”   
Jounouchi laughed as I stood up and walked over to my bag for some shower supplies. I could feel Jounouchi’s eyes on me as I walked back across the room and into the bathroom. When I was done with the shower I purposely walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a tiny white towel that the hotel provided. I smirked as Jounouchi stubbornly met my gaze and refused to look away. I could practically feel him blushing and it made those pesky butterflies swarm in my stomach.   
I resisted the urge to tease him and quickly donned the standard Kaiba attire sans trench coat. I tended to forego it whenever I travelled or wanted to move about the public without being noticed and subsequently swarmed with haters and fans alike. When I was ready I grabbed my bag and motioned to the door so Jounouchi would know it was time to go.  
Together we walked down the hall toward Mai’s room. I took a deep breath as we arrived at her door and mentally prepared for copious amounts of perfume and idle chatter. I looked down at Jounouchi and surprisingly I found myself thinking he felt the same. I found myself holding back a smile as his stomach gurgled again before I knocked on the door and Mai let us inside.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 8 - Jounouchi POV  
~*~  
I found myself licking the empty bowl of coffee and quietly wishing I had more as I waited for Kaiba to get out of the shower. I could hardly believe how nice Kaiba was being. It was surreal. A part of me felt like he took off the mask and let me glimpse inside to see the real him and it was confusing as hell. The more I was with him the more I liked him. I found myself wondering if he would still be this way with me if I wasn’t currently a dog… Would the mask go right back on once I was back to normal? I felt oddly sad at the thought.  
Just then the bathroom door opened and Kaiba walked out in nothing but a tiny white hotel towel. My brain practically froze as I looked at his pale sculpted torso. I gulped as our eyes met and I stubbornly resisted the urge to look away. As much as I hated to admit it, Seto Kaiba was definitely a perfect ten. He was muscular, yet lean, with a strong hairless chest and well defined biceps. While his skin was pale, which on anyone else would be a flaw, on Kaiba, it was pure perfection when contrasting with his dark brown hair and stunning cerulean eyes. My eyes seemed to move on their own as they drifted down from his perfect abs to the top of the small white towel. I shook my head and looked away as my mind drifted to what was underneath that towel and how I wished it would slip, just a little bit, so I could see. There was something seriously wrong with me.   
Kaiba dressed quickly and before I knew it we were walking down the hall toward Mai’s room. I sighed, looking up at Kaiba and finding myself wishing our time together had lasted a little bit longer. My stomach gurgled loudly as Kaiba knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened to reveal the beautiful blond that was Mai.   
“Good Morning” she greeted as she moved aside to let us in.  
“Good Morning” Kaiba replied as he walked inside. I followed suit.   
My nostrils were assaulted with the smell of bacon and eggs as I walked inside, inhaling deeply. Mai’s room was also a suite like Kaiba’s with the same traditional décor. Spread out on her breakfast bar was three steaming plates of bacon, eggs, and potatoes and a platter of fresh fruit and muffins. My stomach growled as I walked over to the bar. “I’m starving!” I declared.   
“Let me guess, he’s starving?” Mai asked with a chuckle as she walked over to the bar. Kaiba nodded as he followed suit and took a seat in front of one of the plates. Mai smiled as she picked up a ketchup packed and poured it over the potatoes on one of the plates before picking it up and placing it on the ground in front of me.   
“Just like you like it” She said.   
“Thank you for the meal!” I said as I buried my nose into the heaven that was ketchup covered potatoes.   
“Your welcome.” Kaiba replied dryly as he casually bit off a piece of bacon.  
“I wasn’t talking to you moneybags” I said in between bites.   
Kaiba snorted. “Who do you think is paying for that?”  
Mai laughed. “I’m glad you guys are getting along.”  
“Were not getting along!” We said in unison, only my reply came out as a stream of half barks. A moment of silence fell upon the room before Mai and I busted out laughing. I watched in amusement as Kaiba fought the smile that threatened to appear on his face.   
We ate the rest of our meals in silence before Mai packed up a couple more things in one of her suitcases and we headed out the door toward the front desk. When we arrived a different man was standing on duty. His shoulders were broad and he was slightly heavy set with a thick grey beard. He wore a pleasant customer service smile but the strong frown lines on his brow told a different story.  
“Kaiba-sama” the man said with a deep bow as we approached. “I am deeply sorry about my employees disrespect yesterday.”   
Kaiba approached the desk and placed two key cards on top of the grey granite. “Think nothing of it, he was only following company policy. There was no disrespect.”  
The manager bowed once again as he took the two key cards and replaced them with the check Kaiba had wrote yesterday. “Thank you for staying with us Kaiba-sama, but we cannot accept this check, it is far too generous. Please allow this stay to be a gift from me to show you appreciation for choosing our inn. We only ask that you come and stay with us again.” He paused, glancing at me. “And of course your companion will always be welcome here.”   
To my surprise Kaiba returned the bow to the inn manager. “Thank you, I will remember this and I will definitely come again.”   
“Thank you Kaiba-sama. Please have safe travels.”  
Kaiba nodded before turning away from the front desk and purposefully headed toward the front door. Mai bowed gratefully to the manager before following Kaiba out of the inn and into the morning sun. I casually trotted by her side.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t make him take the check” I said to Kaiba as he put one of Mai’s suitcases into the back of his black sedan.   
“I am not in the business of crushing a small business man’s pride” Kaiba said simply as he put the second suitcase in before closing the trunk.   
“What did he say?” Mai asked as she got into the back of the car with me in tow.   
“He asked why I didn’t make the manager take the check.”   
“Oh.” Mai said, smiling to herself. I knew what she was thinking, as I was thinking it too. Kaiba really wasn’t such a bad guy after all.   
Without further ado Kaiba pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road to Kagami-Oh and the Kagami no Tamashii Shrine. We drove in a semi comfortable silence for about an hour or so before Mai began to speak.   
“Jounouchi, Kaiba…” she began. “I just wanted to apologies for being so snippy yesterday. I was upset and not really being myself.” She paused for a moment before looking at me. “I was so scared when you disappeared… And I know you couldn’t have contacted me, but I felt so helpless for not being able to help you that I took it out on you guys.”   
Kaiba nodded in his typical stoic fashion as I moved across the seat to lay my head on her lap. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.   
“I really care about you Jounouchi… I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”   
“I’m sorry Mai…” I said as she ran her small hands through my golden fur.   
“He says he is sorry” Kaiba said. I frowned, looking at his tightly clenched jaw before Mai’s gentle hands brought my attention back to her.   
“It’s okay Jounouchi, but you owe me a giant hug when you get your human body back.” I nodded and she giggled before her hands returned to the top of my head to scratch behind my ears.   
I closed my eyes and sighed as I relished her fingers in my hair. Now this is what I needed. She is what I needed. Mai was beautiful, and sexy, and she obviously loved me. There was no reason for me to be thinking about Kaiba like I have. Once I turned human again I would definitely show Mai how much I needed her.   
The drive was long and I found myself drifting in and out of sleep as we travelled. It was mid-afternoon when Kaiba finally pulled off the road into a small dirt parking lot. I got out of the car and stretched as I took in my surroundings. We were at the base of what looked to be a mountain. All around us was lush green forest except for a set of old stone steps leading up into the mountain.   
“Ugh!” I whined. “Yami didn’t tell us that this was one of those temples we had to walk up a million steps to get to…”   
Mai’s expression mirrored my own. “Guess I better get on my tennis shoes for this.” I looked down at the bright red heels that she was wearing and agreed. I would probably want to die by the time I got to the top if I had to wear those heels… I’ll probably want to die anyway, even without the heels.  
Kaiba popped open the trunk so Mai could change her shoes. “Might want to pack some overnight stuff. Depending on how long it takes us to get to the temple, we may not be able to travel back tonight.”   
Mai nodded and pulled a backpack out of her suitcase and stuffed it with some clothes and toiletries. “I’ve brought some stuff for you too Jounouchi” she said as she pulled out a worn pair of jeans and a white T-shirt before stuffing them in the backpack.   
“Thank you!” I said as I wagged my tail and gently nudged her arm. She smiled as she patted me on the head.   
“We ready?” Kaiba asked as he grabbed his bag.   
“Ready as well ever be” Mai said as she took a deep breath.   
“Man this is going to suck…” I said as I took the first step. Kaiba and Mai followed in a single line behind me.  
The ancient steps were surrounded by lush green plant life and a plethora of singing birds. Together we carefully ascended, stepping carefully to avoid crumbling spots or forest debris littered along the path. The steps were winding and seemingly un-ending. As we approached each bend, we hoped we would see the end, but what seemed like hours passed without any relief. By the time we reached the top the sun was making its final descent into the horizon.   
“If I ever see another step again I swear to God I will drop dead!” I said as I collapsed onto the ground.   
“Quit your whining mutt.” Kaiba huffed as Mai climbed up the last step.   
“Stop fighting you two…” Mai said as she tried to catch her breath.   
“Welcome travelers!” A voice called out. We turned to find an elderly monk dressed in traditional orange garb approaching us. He wore a long grey goatee and a bald head that shone brightly with the setting sun as he bowed to us. “My name is Nakama”   
Kaiba and Mai returned the bow as the monk carefully looked us over. His eyes stopped when he looked at me.   
“Nakama-san, we have come to see the Kagami no Tamashii Shrine mirror” Kaiba stated.  
Nakama nodded. “Ah yes, I will gladly take you to it…” The monk looked at me again. “But I do not think it will help you with what you seek.”   
I frowned as Mai spoke. “Why not? The Kagami no Tamashii mirror is supposed to show you your true self right?”   
The monk nodded as he turned away from us and started walking. Mai, Kaiba and I followed closely behind. Ahead of us I could see the Kagami no Tamashii temple behind a large stone wall that surrounded the premises. It stood tall amongst the trees and was traditionally styled with a grey curved roof, white walls and dark brown sliding doors. It was old but well taken care of. Upon first look it seemed like any other temple you would find in the Domino area.   
“The Kagami no Tamashii mirror can indeed show one their true self” Nakama started as we walked underneath an intricate arch that allowed access to the temple grounds. The front of the temple was decorated with sand gardens and delicate cherry trees. Other monks were mulling about doing various chores or talking amongst themselves. A few stopped what they were doing to watch us as we walked by. The elder monk looked back at me. “However, there are very few people who truly want to see their real selves. To those people, the Kagami no Tamashii mirror is just that: A mirror.”   
I frowned once again as he continued. “I can sense strong magic on your friend here. Even if he wanted to see his true self I am not sure if that would break whatever has been cast upon him.”  
The monk stopped walking in front of a large dark brown sliding door. There was a plaque above the door written in delicate kanji. It said ‘To those who wish to see, be prepared to open your eyes and accept the ultimate truth.’  
I gulped. Was I ready for the ultimate truth? Whatever that might be? I really hoped the answer was yes.  
“Behind this door you will find the Kagami no Tamashii mirror. Please take your time. It is getting too late to head back down the mountain for today so we will prepare rooms and dinner for you.” Nakama pointed toward the large building a few feet away. “Please come to the main building when you are done.”   
Kaiba bowed and Mai and I quickly followed suit. “Thank you for your hospitality Nakama-san, we appreciate it.”   
Nakama returned the bow before turning away from us and heading back to the main temple. I looked up at Kaiba.  
“I don’t know if I can do this…” I said, my body involuntarily shaking “What if I’m not ready to see?” Kaiba’s face softened and I felt myself drown in his cerulean pools. He opened his mouth to speak but Mai suddenly wrapped her arms around me.   
“You’ll be fine Jounouchi!” She said. “I can tell you’re scared but just remember, you’re my boyfriend and I won’t ever leave your side, no matter what!” I looked back up to Kaiba and found his normal cold and stoic face. I found myself thinking that I had imagined the soft look he had given me moments before. I looked back to Mai and nodded, she smiled and gently kissed me on the forehead before standing up. Together we slid the door open and walked through into the shrine. The inside was modest and dimly lit. The mirror stood tall and proud in the middle of the room. There were candles and incense burners set up intricately around it. There was a single sky light in the room that was directly above the mirror. It cast an almost ethereal glow around it and reflected elegantly off its golden frame.  
We stopped several feet away from the mirror and Mai gently patted my head in encouragement. I took a deep breath before walking toward the center of the room. The room echoed with the sound of my claws clicking on the wood floor. I stopped right in front of the mirror and took my time studying the grain on the floor and how bright of a contrast my golden fur was to the dark brown wood.   
What would I see when I looked up? Would this really turn me back into a human? If I turned back into a human would the relationship I had with Kaiba go back to the way it was? I shook my head. No… I needed to turn back for Mai. I needed to grab ahold of her and never let go because she is what I needed. She would always be by my side.   
I nodded to myself and squared my shoulders. Here goes nothing…  
I looked into the mirror and was greeted with the reflection of a golden retriever. I realized then that this was actually the first time I had seen myself as a dog. My fur was a light gold and it looked a bit scruffy with a few leaves and sticks stuck in the frill ends under my legs and stomach. I tried my best to focus, turning my head from side to side. The only part I recognized from myself was my honey colored eyes. A few moments passed as I stared into the mirror, desperately willing an image of my true self to appear. I could see Mai and Kaiba standing behind me. Mai had a worried expression and Kaiba was cold and emotionless as usual. After a few minutes I sighed heavily and turned around to face my companions.  
“I don’t think it’s going to work…”   
Kaiba nodded, catching Mai’s attention.   
“What did he say?”  
“He doesn’t think it’s going to work.” Kaiba replied.  
Mai frowned and looked back at me. “Don’t worry Jounouchi, well think of something else.”  
I nodded. She smiled before turning toward the door. “Let’s go to the temple and get something to eat. I’m sure some good food will make you feel better.”   
I wasn’t really hungry but I knew I had to put on a good face for Mai’s sake. I was really starting to lose hope that I would ever go back to being human but I couldn’t let the others know that. I was always the upbeat and positive one and it was obvious Mai was already worried enough.   
I nodded again and wordlessly followed Kaiba and Mai out of the mirror shrine and into the main temple. Like the shrine room the temple was sparsely decorated with some candles and incense. The room and hallways were lit by brightly burning torches. We found Nakama patiently waiting for us in the first room. He nodded sadly at me before directing us to the dining area. There we feasted on fresh fish, rice and vegetables. Surprisingly none of the other monks that were there gave me any funny looks as I sat on the bench next to Mai and dug into my meal.   
“That was simple yet delicious!” I said with a smile as I finished the last bite. Mai looked at Kaiba inquisitively and Kaiba repeated what I had said. She nodded in agreement as she took another bite of fish. I looked over at Kaiba who had only eaten about half of his meal.   
“Not up to par with your fancy tastes moneybags?”   
Kaiba snorted before placing his fork down on his plate. “The food is fine, but the company sucks.”   
“Hey, don’t talk about Mai like that!” I said with a smirk.   
Mai laughed, smiling as she pushed her plate away. “Even though I can’t hear Jounouchi, I can tell you guys are getting along. I’m glad!”  
“We aren’t getting along!” Kaiba and I said in unison.   
“Whatever you say” Mai said, smiling brightly.  
“In all seriousness” Kaiba started “We need to think of some other options to get Jounouchi turned back into a human.” He looked at me. “Was there anything else at all that you and that old lady talked about before she turned you?”  
I shook my head. “No, she just said I was in the wrong skin and the next thing I knew I was a dog.”  
After repeating what I said to Mai, Kaiba sighed. “Well I guess we’ll just have to talk to Yami when we get back to see if he has any other ideas.”   
Just then Nakama approached our table.   
“Good Evening Nakama-san” Mai said as he bowed to us.   
“Good evening, shall I show you to your rooms?”  
Mai nodded. “Yes please, I think we all are in need of rest.”  
Nakama led us back through the temple into the front room that we entered from before turning down a hallway we had not been to before.   
“These two rooms are yours, please enjoy your evening.” Kaiba and Mai both thanked the monk before he disappeared down the hallway.  
“Will you sleep with me tonight Jounouchi?” Mai asked as she opened the door to her room. I looked over to the king of ice and received no inkling of whether or not he wanted me to stay with him. I looked back at Mai and nodded. She was the one I needed to be with, I was sure Kaiba didn’t really want me hogging his space anyway.   
Mai smiled at me before bidding Kaiba goodnight. He nodded as he opened his door and stepped inside, glancing at me for only a moment before disappearing into the room. I felt my chest tighten as I followed Mai into her room. It didn’t make any sense. Mai was beautiful, and kind… and for some unfathomable reason she really cared about me. Why was I feeling this way?  
I tried to push the thought of Seto Kaiba out of my mind as I laid down on the floor next to Mai’s futon. She wished me sweet dreams and gently scratched behind my ear for a few minutes before she was fast asleep. I quietly listening to her breathing all the while wondering how Kaiba was doing in the next room over. Was he asleep yet?   
I sighed heavily as I moved around on the floor trying to find a comfortable spot. It seemed like an eon had passed before I found myself in a fitful sleep. When I awoke again it was still dark though you could tell the sun was hovering just below the horizon. I looked over to Mai and found that she was still deeply asleep. Her plump lips were slightly parted as she softly breathed and her shirt had ridden up leaving her stomach exposed. I looked at her and I knew that any other man would find this sight unbelievably sexy. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t see her that way. I looked away from her angrily. What on earth was wrong with me!?  
Just then, a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly sat up, my brain reeling as I remembered the first time I met the old hag. I remembered watching Mai’s hips sway as she walked to the bathroom and feeling like sometimes I had to force myself to want here. I had then asked that very same question: What was wrong with me? It was then the hag appeared and told me I was in the wrong skin. Mai had to be the reason. I shook my head, unwanted thoughts flowing through my brain. When it came down to it… If I was brutally honest with myself… I wasn’t really attracted to Mai… Why? Why wasn’t I attracted to her?   
Just then thoughts of Kaiba flooded my mind. I remembered his annoyed face at the park and how he struggled to get the children to line up for ice cream. I remembered the feeling that bubbled up inside of me as I had watched him cook for the first time. I remembered his beautiful body and striking eyes. I thought about his awkward kindness and handsome smirk. And above all that I thought about the way he made me feel when I was around him, even if we were fighting. When we fought he made me feel strong and passionate. When he was kind he made me feel so full of happiness I couldn’t even begin to describe it. Just being near him made me oddly content.   
I breathed hard as I held my hands over my chest. I could feel magic rippling and stirring in the air around me as realization struck. This entire time, since I first laid eyes on him, I had been in love with Seto Kaiba. Since the beginning I had hid these feelings from myself. I had taken them and wrapped them up and stored them so deep within myself that they would never be found. I gasped as another ripple of magic coursed through me as I looked with wide eyes as the golden fur on my arms turned into skin. I could feel my limbs lengthen as I struggled to breathe. There was another pulse and for a brief second my body felt like it was going to explode before I fell limp onto the ground and the magic was gone.   
I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at my human hand. Mai was suddenly at my side but I couldn’t focus on her. I cried as my newfound love for Kaiba fell upon my shoulders like a ton of bricks. Out of all the people in the world why did it have to be him? It was an impossible love and now I had to bare the weight of it knowing that it could never be. Damn that hag, damn her to hell. Why couldn’t she have just minded her own business?   
Just then Kaiba appeared in the room. “Jounouchi!” He said as he came to my side.   
Hearing his voice snapped me out of the trance that I was in. Suddenly I could hear Mai talking softly and rubbing my back. I felt my face flush bright red as I realized I was buck naked in the middle of the floor. I tried to move but found myself unable to get myself off the ground. My body was shivering uncontrollably.   
“Help me get him in the futon.” Mai said to Kaiba.   
Kaiba nodded and didn’t even hesitate before he had is strong hands on my body. His hands felt scalding hot on my skin as he easily lifted me up and placed me gently back down on the futon before covering my shivering body with a blanket.   
I avoided Kaiba’s eyes as Mai spoke. “Jounouchi, what happened? How did you turn back?”  
“I-I d-don’t know…” I lied, still shivering. There was no way I could tell them that I was turned back when I realized I was in love with the king of ice. “I was j-just sleeping when I suddenly started to t-turn back.”   
“Maybe a delayed reaction from the mirror?” Mai asked, looking at Kaiba. Kaiba shrugged.   
Mai sighed. “Well I guess all that matters is that he’s human again.”   
Kaiba nodded before standing up. “I’ll go inform the monks that we will be leaving soon. You should get Jounouchi dressed once he’s warmed up.” Mai nodded as Kaiba turned and left the room. I watched him sadly, my chest aching. I looked over to Mai, who was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I sighed heavily at how cruel the world was. I had thought the nightmare would be over once I was human again, but apparently it was just beginning.   
Two Weeks Later…  
I inhaled deeply as I sat on a shaded bench that was along the walking path through the park. I had a good view of the pond I had run into on the day my nightmare began. It was peaceful and calm with only a few people mulling about on the paths or lounging in the grass. I had found myself in the park a lot lately. The fresh air was nice and I felt like I could forget about my heart ache, if only a little, when I was surrounded by nature. Plus it was nice to be alone. While I loved Yugi and the gang, sometimes they felt a bit suffocating to be around. They were all so happy and upbeat. It was hard to be around them when I constantly felt like my heart weighed about five tons.   
The trip back from the temple had been quiet and a bit awkward. Kaiba had ended up driving back straight through rather than stopping. He told us it was for work but I had a feeling he wanted out of that stifling car more than I did. Like an idiot, I had told Mai it was over before we had even left the temple. Needless to say she was furious. I didn’t blame her. I would be too if I had just been blindsided like that. In hindsight, I should have waited until another time, maybe one where we didn’t have an excruciating long drive home. While I felt really horrible about it, it was something that needed to be done. It was completely unfair to Mai to keep stringing her along when I knew I could never have any real romantic feelings for her.   
We ended up talking about it a week later when she had calmed down. I shook my head as I remembered the conversation. I had been moping at home when the doorbell rang. Needless to say I was very shocked to see her.   
To my surprise, instead of being angry at me, she was very calm and collected. She told me she was really hurt and that I should of done it a different way. I agreed. She then asked me point blank if I did it because I was in love with Kaiba. At that moment I just silently nodded. As much as I didn’t want my secret to get out I just couldn’t bring myself to lie to her. She then hugged me and wished me the best before she was gone as quickly as she came.   
I closed my eyes as the wind ruffled my hair. I wish I would have asked her how she knew before she had left. I had known about my feelings for Kaiba only about an hour or so before we broke up. Could she have somehow known before I did?   
I sighed, my mind drifting to the blue eyed man. I hadn’t had any contact with Kaiba since the trip. It would only make sense that our lives would go back to normal… And it was really for the best. I had no idea what I would say to him even if I saw him.   
“What on earth are you still moping around for?”   
I jumped as I turned toward the voice and found the old hag sitting casually on the bench beside me.   
“You--!?” I said as I jumped up off the bench.  
“Calm down” She said with a wave of her hand. “I am not going to do anything to you, I just want to talk.”  
I glowered at her before cautiously taking a seat.   
“So, it’s been two weeks… Why are you still moping?”   
I glared at her. “You know, you really are cruel. I was just fine before you came along and ruined everything!”  
She smiled a crooked smile. “Oh really?”  
“Yes really!” I said, raising my voice. “Now I have to live the rest of my life with feelings for a man who could never possibly love me back!” I threw my hands up in the air. “What was so wrong with me being with Mai? I could have been happy…”   
The old hag sighed heavily before rubbing her hand on her forehead. “For someone smart you can really be dense sometimes…”   
I opened up my mouth to refute but she quickly cut me off.   
“Do you really think Seto Kaiba would do so many things for someone he didn’t care about? Do you think he would put all his work aside to travel with someone who was just an acquaintance?”   
I frowned at her. “Despite what people think, Kaiba isn’t such a bad guy… I can’t say he wouldn’t go out of his way to help anyone.”   
She raised a thin eyebrow at me. “You think Seto Kaiba would take someone to a festival? Do you think he would share his home? He could have easily left you with Yugi once he found out that you were the dog.”  
“So?” I said, crossing my arms. “We’re friends.”   
“So then tell me why he chooses to look at Red Eyes every day at work?”   
“That’s because…” I paused, trying to think of a reason. “Because…” I glared at her. Why was this old hag here tormenting me? “How do you even know all this? What are you trying to say?”  
She shook her head. “I am not going to spell it out for you dimwit.” She stood up then and brushed off her black tattered dress. “Think about it Jounouchi. Even if Kaiba doesn’t feel the same, wouldn’t it be better to know so your heart can start to heal? Isn’t it worth the risk? If you don’t do anything you’ll never be able to move on, and you’ll never be happy.”   
I huffed. “Whatever Grandma, I’ve heard enough. Go ruin someone else’s life.”   
The old hag shrugged and without another word she disappeared with a pulse of magic.   
I sat on the park bench a while longer silently fuming.   
A part of me wanted to take everything she said and toss it aside like garbage. The other part of me, however, wanted desperately to believe her. I mean… Was it really that farfetched? Kaiba was very kind to me, a kindness I had never seen him show to Yugi or anyone else. Having a Red Eyes mural in his office was odd as well… and I couldn’t forget that Mokuba had said he loved me the day that I ran to Yugi’s house.   
I sighed. I was legitimately terrified at the thought of confessing to Kaiba… but what did I really have to lose? Sure my heart would be broken, but would I really feel that much different than I did now?   
“Tsk…” I said as I stood up from the bench. “Damn that old hag!”  
I clenched my fists and faced the direction of the Kaiba Estate. It was now or never, I had to see Kaiba quickly before I lost my nerve. I nodded to myself and took off running without another thought.


	9. Chapter 9

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Chapter 9 - Kaiba POV  
~*~  
I paused my typing and looked up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was nearing four pm and time for me to get dinner started. I sighed as I closed my laptop and stood up from my desk. I was glad to have an excuse to do something else besides work. Since I had last seen Jounouchi I had found it excruciatingly hard to keep my mind off the blond man… Not that that was abnormal really… It was just a little more depressing than usual. I had gotten used to having him around and I had even thought that our relationship had somehow improved. Jounouchi had apparently not felt the same since I had not seen or heard from him since we got back from the temple.  
I sighed again as I left my office and headed toward the kitchen. I had so many thoughts and questions running through my head. Why had Jounouchi so suddenly broken up with Mai? What had really happened at the shrine to turn him back? Could it really have been just a delayed reaction to the mirror? Was he okay? Was he happy? Did he ever think about me?   
I shook my head. These thoughts drove me to work without pause and it was starting to take its toll. I had hardly had any breaks, or sleep for that matter, in the past couple weeks. On the plus side, I was way ahead of schedule on most of my projects at work.   
I reached the kitchen and was surprised to find Mokuba working on homework at the kitchen table. The raven haired boy looked up at me as I entered.  
“Onii-sama…” he frowned. “You look like crap.”   
I snorted as I ruffled his hair. “Thanks squirt.”   
“Seriously, you need to rest! You’ve been working non-stop!”   
I shrugged, brushing off his comment as I started going through cupboards for cooking supplies. I pulled out a large pot for pasta, a skillet and a cutting board before placing them on the kitchen island. I turned toward the fridge just as my phone rang. I quickly picked it up and put it to my ear.  
“Yes?”  
“Kaiba-sama…” The voice on the other line started. It was one of the security guards I had on the property. “There is a blond man demanding to see you outside. He seems fairly violent sir, won’t take no for an answer.”   
“Call off your guards and let me in moneybags!” I heard Jounouchi’s voice yell in the background.   
I felt like a teenage girl as butterflies swarmed violently in my stomach at the sound of his voice. I carefully kept my expression stoic as Mokuba looked at me curiously. I was elated that Jounouchi was here, no matter the reason, at least I would get to see his face.   
“It’s fine.” I said to the man on the phone. “Let him in.”   
“What is it?” Mokuba asked as I hung up the phone.   
I looked at him and tried my best to keep what I was feeling off of my face. “Jounouchi is here.” Mokuba’s face lit up nearly as bright as the sun before he bolted from his chair and ran toward the front door. I followed him quickly as he pulled open the door and ran outside.   
“Jounouchi!” Mokuba nearly shouted as he jumped into the blond man’s arms.   
“Heya Mokuba!” Jounouchi said as he patted Mokuba’s copious amount of black hair.   
I stood in the doorway and watched. I was amazed at how bright and vibrant Jounouchi’s hair was compared to the stark black of Mokuba’s. Jounouchi was smiling as he looked at Mokuba. He was breathing heavy like he had run all the way here. His green jacket was hanging off of one shoulder and his golden locks were tousled from the wind. Small beads of sweat were shining on his forehead as his honey eyes looked at Mokuba. God he was beautiful.   
He looked at me and his smile faltered for a moment before his trademark grin appeared. He opened his mouth to say something before Mokuba cut him off with a slew of questions.   
“Where have you been?! I’ve missed you! Are you glad to be human again? What was it like to be a dog?”   
Jounouchi laughed as Mokuba released him from his hug and grabbed his hand. “Come inside! I want to hear every detail!”   
Without further ado Mokuba pulled Jounouchi toward the house. Jounouchi could barely utter a word of protest before he was pulled right past where I stood and toward the kitchen. I shook my head slightly as I shut the front door and followed them inside.   
Mokuba already had Jounouchi sitting at the table when I entered the kitchen. He could barely spare a glance at me before Mokuba grabbed his attention.   
“I can’t believe you’re here!” he said excitedly. “Where have you been?”  
Jounouchi opened his mouth to speak before Mokuba stopped him. “Wait! I take that back! Let’s start from the beginning! Tell me what happened from the start!”   
“Mokuba…” I said as I once again headed for the fridge. “Give the man a break…”   
Mokuba paused, looking sheepish. “Sorry Jounouchi...” he said. “I got too excited! I really want to hear your story! I can’t believe I have a friend that got to be an actual dog!”   
Jounouchi laughed. “It’s okay Mokuba, I’ve got time!” He looked over at me “unless you guys have other things you need to do?”   
I shrugged. “Do as you wish.”   
I listened to Jounouchi’s story intently as I cooked, trying my best to seem as un-interested as possible. Mokuba was full questions and asked about every detail Jounouchi experienced as a dog. Jounouchi seemed to enjoy telling him about how his doggie senses were so much better than a humans. He told him how strong the shampoo Mokuba had used on him smelled and how horrible dog food actually tasted. By the time I was done cooking Jounouchi had just managed to tell Mokuba how it felt to turn back into a human that night at the temple.   
“Amazing!” Mokuba said as I placed a large bowl of salad on the table along with several dressing choices.   
“I guess that’s my que to leave?” Jounouchi said as he started to get up from his chair.   
“No!” Mokuba said “Stay for dinner! Onii-sama always makes plenty!”   
They both looked at me. “Please Onii-sama! Can he stay?”   
“The mutt does look like he could use a good meal.” I said as I placed a steaming casserole dish of lasagna on the table. “His owner at home obviously isn’t feeding him very well.”   
“Whatever rich boy…” Jounouchi said halfheartedly as he sniffed the air. Any irritation he may have felt at my comment was gone as he hungrily looked at the food. I resisted the urge to smile as I went back into the kitchen to retrieved three plates and some serving utensils for the salad and pasta.   
We ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jounouchi moaned.   
“Oh god Kaiba, this is the BEST lasagna I have EVER had. You need to quit running Kaiba Corp and become a chef. Seriously!”   
I snorted as he took another bite. “So freaking good!” he exclaimed.   
“It is really awesome Onii-sama!” Mokuba said. “Best Lasagna yet!”  
Three helpings of lasagna later Jounouchi was finally full. He continued to talk happily with Mokuba as I cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftovers.   
“Next time, I’ll do the dishes” Jounouchi said, staring intently at me.   
Next time? My heart involuntarily fluttered. His honey eyes were intense.   
“At this point you owe me about ten sets of dishes” I said.   
Jounouchi’s eyes widened slightly, they were sparkling. “Ten!? You’ve only cooked for me three or four times!”   
Mokuba looked back and forth between us as we bantered, his eyes widened with some kind of realization as I continued with my trademark Seto Kaiba smirk. “Four times. With interest.”   
Before Jounouchi could respond Mokuba cleared his throat. We both directed our attention to him.   
“I’m sorry to take up so much of your time Jounouchi” Mokuba said in an oddly mature voice. “You obviously came here for a reason right? It was rude of me to assume you came to hang out with me.”  
I raised my eyebrow and Jounouchi looked at him like he had sprouted two heads.   
“Mokuba…” Jounouchi started before the raven boy held up his hand.   
“No need to waste anymore of your time with me…” Mokuba continued as he gathered up his books and homework. “Please spend as much time talking with my brother as you like, I am going to retire to my room!”  
Mokuba’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as he bounded from the kitchen table and down the hall. He did not even bother to wait for either of us to reply.   
“Well... That was weird.” I stated, staring incredulously at the empty hall.   
“Yea…” Jounouchi nodded, shaking his head.   
An awkward moment of silence passed before Jounouchi nervously ran his hand through his hair. It looked really soft. A shuffle in the hallway caught both of our attention. I turned to look just in time to see a mop of black hair quickly disappear behind a wall.  
“Do you want to go outside to talk?” I asked.  
Jounouchi nodded. “Sure, it looks nice out.”   
I walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it up. A warm breeze flooded into the house and I inhaled the delicate scent of flowers. The sun was just setting, casting the garden outside in an almost ethereal light. Jounouchi followed me outside and I tightly shut the door behind us. Jounouchi then walked out into the yard before plopping himself down on the soft grass. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I obliged, remembering the morning we sat out here together before we left for the temple. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment as we both enjoyed the garden.   
“I’ve lived in this mansion since I was little…” I started. “This is only the second time I have actually sat in the back yard.”   
Jounouchi smiled. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back on his arms so his face was toward the sky. The wind ruffled his hair. “It’s a really nice yard.” He said, opening his eyes to look over at me. “You should really enjoy it more.”   
I nodded, locking my gaze to his. My stomach did somersaults and flips inside of me as I looked at the beautiful man before me. Why was he here? Could I dare hope that he returned my feelings?   
I frowned slightly as he broke eye contact before sitting up with a heavy sigh and once again running his hand through his hair. Whatever he came here to say was not easy for him. We sat quietly for a while, listening to the birds and the wind.  
“Why are you here Jounouchi?” I asked softly, breaking the silence.   
I waited patiently as he collected his thoughts.   
“I used to think I hated you...” he began. I nodded. “I was sure I hated you… I mean…” He looked at me and gestured over to me, “Look at you! You are obviously an asshole!”  
“Ouch…” I said as Jounouchi winced.   
“That came out wrong… What I mean is you were never nice to me. Every time we got near each other we would fight… What else could that be besides hate?”   
I looked at him intensely. I could feel my eyes burning into him but he did not look away. It was never hate for me. There were so many things I wanted to say. I knew that if I didn’t say them now I would never get another chance… but at the same time, if I did say them I could potentially lose Jounouchi forever. What would be worse? Having him disappear from my life entirely or to continue on as occasional acquaintances. Neither option was good.   
Jounouchi continued, directing his gaze away. “I found myself trying to avoid you. Or when we did meet I would jump down your throat before you even opened your mouth. I never even gave you a chance to be nice… And then, when I was turned into a dog, I got to see a different side of you…” He looked at me then, his honey eyes blazing with the setting sun. “Turns out, you’re not such an asshole after all.”   
I snorted and Jounouchi smiled. “Don’t go telling anyone.” I said.  
He winked. “You’re secret is safe with me.”   
“So you came all the way here just to tell me I wasn’t an asshole?” I asked, feeling slightly disappointed that there wasn’t any more too it.   
Jounouchi was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.   
“Why do you have a red eyes mural in your office?”   
I blinked at him, taken off-guard by his question. He continued.  
“I mean, you could have had anything you wanted painted on your walls. Why not a blue eyes? Why not anything else? Out of all things, why did you choose to look at red eyes every single day?”   
My brain reeled trying to think of a good excuse. I couldn’t tell him the truth. What would he say if I told him it was because I was in love with him? Because looking at red eyes was a reminder of the fierce, loyal, and strong man that I gave my heart to? Because red eyes, just like Jounouchi, was the opposite of everything that I was and yet I was still in love? No, I could never say any of that.  
“… It’s just a mural.” I said lamely. Jounouchi frowned.  
“It’s not just a mural Kaiba. Tell me the truth.”   
I looked over at him, surprised to find his scalding honey eyes near tears. I found myself falling in love with him even more. I shook my head, looking away, noticing for the first time that the sun had nearly set. If I told him the truth I would lose him. That, I absolutely could not bear. I’d rather be occasional acquaintances than never see him again.   
When I didn’t speak Jounouchi stood up abruptly and dusted off his pants. “I should go.”   
I couldn’t do anything else other than nod.  
I walked him to the front door and held it open for him as he walked out. “Can I get you a car?” I asked.   
“Nah, I’m good. Thanks for dinner moneybags.”   
I watched silently with a heavy heart as he walked down the long driveway and disappeared from my sight. I sighed heavily as I closed the door and turned toward my office. I stopped in my tracks when I was greeted with a very irritated Mokuba.   
“I couldn’t hear what you guys talked about…” Mokuba started “But I am completely sure that you are an idiot.”   
“Mokuba…”I said, frowning. He didn’t budge.   
“Jounouchi was obviously trying to be open and honest with you and you obviously put on your mask and closed yourself up. Can’t you see that he is in love with you Onii-sama?”   
“That’s impossible.” I said flatly.   
“No, it’s not. You’ve only convinced yourself of that so you can’t see it. I saw the way he looked at you tonight Onii-sama. He feels the same way about you as you do about him.”  
“Then why didn’t he say anything?” I asked, crossing my arms. “He had every opportunity to say something when we were talking outside.”  
Mokuba threw his arms up in exasperation. “Because you’re Seto freaking Kaiba, that’s why! You have the reputation of loving no one! What are the chances that you would fall in love with someone like Jounouchi? It’s just too farfetched, even for someone as positive as him!”  
My frown deepened. He did have a point… But what if he was wrong?  
“What if you’re wrong Mokuba? What if I tell him and he hates me?”  
“That won’t happen.” Mokuba said in a matter-of-fact voice. “And IF it did, then so what? Wouldn’t you rather know how he feels than continue this detached relationship? Sure, it would hurt, and it would suck, but you’d move past it someday. Come on Onii-sama, it’s worth the risk. Trust me.”  
I turned and faced the front door, breathing deeply as I held the handle. Could I really do this? Risk everything? Lose everything? Gain everything? Was I strong enough?   
“You’re the strongest person I know Onii-sama.” Mokuba said as if reading my thoughts. “You’ve always told me to take life by the horns. Don’t let anyone push you around, especially not yourself. Now is your chance to prove that. You are Seto freaking Kaiba! Go get him!”   
I turned to him and ruffled his hair. “Who are you and what did you do with my little brother?”   
He laughed, smiling up at me. “I’ve had a good teacher. It’s only sometimes that the teacher needs a bit of reminding too.”   
Without further ado I opened the front door and ran down the driveway. When I reached the end I looked left and right, not seeing Jounouchi in either direction.   
“Damn it…” I said as I turned down the road toward the direction of his house. He couldn’t have gotten too far. I jogged down the street, looking down all the side roads and finding no sign of the blond haired man. I looked around, spotting a bus stop a few blocks farther down. There was an old lady sitting on the bench waiting. I ran up to her.  
“Excuse me ma’am, did you see a blond man here earlier? Wearing a green jacket?” The old woman nodded, the wrinkles on her face making her look sterner than she was. Her voice came out soft and sweet.   
“He just got on the bus headed for the eastern district. Poor lad, looked like someone just kicked his puppy.”   
I nodded, thanking her, before pulling out my cell phone to call a car. I knew exactly where Jounouchi was headed.   
About twenty minutes later I arrived in front of Yugi’s house. I quickly got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door before pressing the doorbell. A few seconds later Yugi answered the door. He looked genuinely surprised to see me.   
“Kaiba-san!” Yugi exclaimed. “Is everything okay?”  
“I’m looking for Jounouchi, is he here?” I asked, trying to keep the impatience I felt out of my voice.   
“He isn’t here” Yami said, his deep baritone a stark contrast to Yugi’s soft voice.   
“Damn it… I was sure he’d come here.” I said as I turned away from the door.   
“Is Jounouchi okay?” Yugi asked, worry clear in his voice.   
“He’s fine.” I said curtly as I descended the steps and headed back toward the car.   
“Kaiba.” Yami called. I stopped, turning toward him. “There’s a park down the road from here, one where Jounouchi and Yugi used to go to get away from everything. You should check there.”  
I nodded, silently thanking the Pharaoh, before hopping back in the car and directing him to the park down the street.   
It was nearly dark when I got out of the car. The street lamps had already turned on along the walking path. The horizon had the tiniest light blue hue remaining. I walked quickly along the path until I spotted a lone figure on a swing set a ways away from the trail. I walked toward the figure, relief flooding through me when I recognized that beautiful head of blond hair.   
He saw me approach but didn’t say a word. Silently I got on the swing beside him. We were quiet for a moment, listening to the emerging crickets and croaking frogs. Several fireflies were sparkling around us as the plant life rustled with a gentle breeze. It was starting to get chilly out, but with the onset of summer, soon we would miss these cool evenings. I felt myself doubting the reason I came here. Telling Jounouchi how I felt was by far the hardest thing I had ever done… And I had done a lot of hard things in my life. A few more moments passed before I finally willed myself to break the silence.   
“It was never hatred for me…” I managed to say, my voice soft. He turned toward me then. I could barely see his face in the darkness but I could sense his confusion.   
“I never hated you” I started again “Never once since we first met…” I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. Jounouchi didn’t speak.   
“Yes, I was always an asshole toward you, but that was only because I didn’t know how to be anything else… and if I’m honest, I enjoyed our fights. You are so easy to rile up and I loved how animated and full of life you were. If anything, fighting with you made me feel more alive…” I trailed off, slightly frustrated that I was having a hard time finding the words. This was it, I had to tell Jounouchi how I felt about him… consequences be damned.   
“Look Jounouchi… There is no easy way for me to say this… so I’m just going to say it. I’m in love with you. Ever since we first met I’ve had feelings for you. I never wanted you to know, I never thought anything would ever come of it… I was content just watching you from a distance. But after everything that happened recently I felt that somehow our relationship had changed and at the very least I owed you the truth.”  
I paused, taking a breath. I was completely terrified of Jounouchi’s reaction. When he didn’t speak I feared the worst but forced myself to continue on. This was my only chance to tell him everything. I would get it all out and let the cards fall where they may.  
“About the mural in my office. You were right, it wasn’t just a mural. I decided to get it because looking at red eyes reminds me of the fierce, loyal, and strong man that I gave my heart to. Red eyes is also a reminder of all my weaknesses. It is the opposite of blue eyes… The opposite of me. Something I always desired but could never attain… You.”   
Without warning Jounouchi stood up from the swing and turned to face me. His head was above mine, looking down at me, as I was still sitting on the swing. It was dark now and I deeply wished I could see the expression on his face. The next thing I knew his lips were crushed against mine in a kiss more passionate that I had ever thought possible. My hands instinctively went to his waist wrapping around his slim form before pulling him closer to me so our bodies were flush. His hands ran up my cheeks and into my hair as our lips moved together. I couldn’t help but moan. He took the opportunity to lick and nibble at my lip and I opened my mouth further so our tongues could meet. My body felt like it was on fire as I resisted moaning again. I hungrily explored his mouth with my tongue, I had never before tasted anything so sweet. My hands trailed lower to cup his firm butt and he moaned against my mouth. A moment later we broke apart panting and I feared for a second that he would back away or somehow realize what he was doing and flee. To my delight he didn’t pull away. Instead he kissed me again, only this time it was slow and deliberate and deep. It made my body weak and I was immensely glad that I was still sitting on the swing for I was certain my knees would have given out if I was standing. I relished the heaven that was Katsuya Jounouchi’s lips as he slowly kissed me. When we parted again I was certain that I could never kiss anyone else besides him for the rest of my life. He leaned his forehead against mine for a second before pulling away slightly. He did not try to leave my arms, which was a good thing, because I was not willing to let him go.   
“At the temple…” he began “At the mirror… The magic didn’t work because when I looked into it, I had told myself that I need to turn back into a human again for Mai… Because she needed me and I was trying to convince myself that I needed her. The whole point of that mirror was that it would only show you your true self if you’re ready to see it… and I definitely wasn’t. “  
“Then how did you turn back?” I asked.  
“That night, I couldn’t really sleep. I looked at Mai at one point and she was sleeping soundly. Her lips, they were beautiful and plump. Her hair was tousled just right over her face and her shirt had rolled up to show her flat stomach. It was plain as day how sexy she was. Literally any man in the world would have wanted to see her like that… But at the time I felt nothing. I knew she was beautiful but I didn’t desire her. It reminded me instantly of what the old hag had said to me the day she changed me. That day, I was also watching Mai in the same way.”  
I nodded in understanding, though I wasn’t sure if he could even see me in the darkness. His hand reached up to touch my cheek and I felt myself lean into it.  
“It was at that moment that I thought of you. It was light a light turning on… As if I had been stuck in darkness. I realized then that I had been in love with you the entire time. It was something that I was so frightened of that I hid it from everyone, including myself.”  
I reached up to touch his cheeks and was surprised to find them wet with tears. He grabbed my hand and led it down to cover his heart.   
“The second I realized I loved you I turned back into a human. It was honestly a horrible experience for me because I knew that my love was impossible. There was no way someone like you could ever love someone like me…”  
“Jounouchi…” I said softly, but he shook his head.   
“None of that matters now right? Tell me again… You love me?”  
I stood up then, wrapping him tightly in my arms as I did so. I could hardly believe what was happening. Not only did Jounouchi accept my feelings for me but he actually returned them. This had to be a dream. I squeezed him tightly, cupping his head against my shoulder. I could feel him return my embrace just as forcefully.   
“Yes” I said, pulling back and cupping his tear streaked face with my hands. “Jounouchi, I love you.” It was my turn to kiss him. I ran my hands from his cheeks into his hair. It was just as soft as I had always dreamed. Our lips met once more, fitting together like the last piece of a puzzle. He was divine. So beautiful, so sexy. There was nothing else in that moment other than him. I felt like I wanted to swallow him whole so that he would become a part of me, unable to escape. I wanted to tie him down and make him mine. I wanted to hear him scream my name over and over and over again.   
But this was Jounouchi we were talking about, and as he fought for control over the kiss I knew he could never be consumed. He was his own person. Someone who shined so brightly it was annoying. I wanted all of him, the good and the bad. As I kissed him there in the park, where sunlight had long left the horizon, I was completely blinded by him. I knew then that my days of darkness were gone and for the first time in my life, everything I had ever wanted was finally within my grasp.   
Just then two beams from what I assumed to be flashlights broke through the darkness. A second later we could hear Yugi’s voice calling for Jounouchi in the distance. I resisted a growl as I pulled away from the divine being I held in my arms.   
“Guess our time is up.” I said, not bothering to hide my irritation as I quickly adjusted my pants to hide the obvious bulge. I could barely see Jounouchi in the dark as I reached over and grabbed his hand.  
“Guess so…” Jounouchi said, his voice still heavy with desire as he squeezed my hand. “Are you sure you want to hold my hand? You know they’ll immediately notice.”   
I snorted before taking an assured step forward toward the lights down the path. “Like I care what those do-gooders think.” I said. “I am not letting you go.”   
I could practically feel Jounouchi smile as we walked forward, hand in hand.


	10. Epilogue

~*~  
Annoyingly Sunny  
Epilogue  
~*~  
It was a calm warm morning as Yami found himself bent over the flowerbed in front of his house shifting through the moist soil looking for any rogue weeds that had decided to invade his little garden. It had been an eventful past few days but he felt it was worth it. His two good friends were finally together, he lived in a quaint little townhouse with his soul mate, and he could peacefully tend to his garden without any looming threats or lurking evil. Life was good.   
A ripple of magic behind him broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled at the familiar presence as he took off his gardening gloves and stood up to face the intruder of his peace. Before him stood the old hag who had appeared in his apartment. She was as raggedy as ever with a tattered black robe, wispy grey hair, and a set of yellow disgusting teeth gleaming in the sunlight.   
“Nice to see you again Pharaoh Atem” She cackled.   
Yami smiled. “Good to see you too Cupid.”   
The hag’s rancid grin widened. “I knew you would see right through my disguise Pharaoh, I would expect nothing less.”  
Another ripple of magic pulsed through the air as the ugly woman transformed into a handsome young man with short cut golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He wore a pristine white toga accompanied by the expected Greek-themed sandals and quiver attached to his back.   
Yami glanced at his outfit and sighed. “You don’t have to dress like that you know, the human image of Cupid is completely ridiculous.”  
Cupid twirled and gave Yami a wink. “It may be ridiculous, but it sure is comfortable!”  
Yami shook his head in amusement as Cupid continued. “Speaking of ridiculous, I never thought I’d see the day one of the fabled Pharaohs of Egypt would be getting his hands dirty doing gardening of all things!”  
Yami smiled. “If only I had known how relaxing gardening was back then things might have been different.”  
Cupid smirked as Yami motioned to the quiver on Cupid’s back. “You used an arrow on them?”   
Cupid shook his head. “Didn’t have too, they were both already madly in love with each other. It was just that one was too stupid to see it and the other was too stubborn to say anything.”  
Yami laughed, nodding in agreement. “That is Jounouchi and Kaiba in a nutshell.”   
Cupid smiled before walking up to Yami and extending his hand. “Atem, I just wanted to say thank you for not blowing my cover. If I would have sensed you in that house I definitely would of found a different time and place.”  
Yami firmly shook his hand. “I would be a fool to mess with the God of Love.”  
“It was your plan that put them in the right direction…” Cupid said fondly. “Maybe it’s time for me to retire.”   
“I’ve known Jounouchi and Kaiba for years” Yami said, releasing Cupids hand. “I am very accustomed to how stupidly stubborn both of them can be… And I hate to admit, I’ve used their stubbornness to my advantage more than once.”   
Cupid laughed. “Again, I’d expect nothing less from the great Pharaoh Atem! Regardless, thank you for your help. Both for not blowing my cover and pointing my stubborn clients in the right direction.”  
“Anytime.”  
Just then the front door of the house opened and the divine smell of bacon wafted into the air. Yugi poked his head out, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the fair blond haired man.  
“You must be Cupid-san!” Yugi chimed “Would you like to come in for breakfast?”   
Cupid bowed his head to Yugi. “Thank you for the offer but I must be going.”   
Yugi returned the bow. “Thank you for all your help with our friends! It was nice to meet you!”   
“Likewise” Cupid said. Yugi smiled at him kindly before quietly returning inside.   
“He is really something special…” Cupid said “Not a spec of dark on him.”   
Yami nodded agreement as his heart swelled with pride. “He is.”  
Cupid pulled Yami into a friendly hug. “Well old friend, it was nice seeing you. Until we meet again…”   
Yami returned the hug, patting him on the back. “Be well.”   
Then, with a final ripple of magic Cupid was gone as quickly as he came. Yami smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time as he took a deep breath of the fresh warm air. He took a moment to relish the floral scent of the flowers and the residual smell of bacon before he headed inside for breakfast with his love. Sometimes life was really, really good… Especially when bacon was involved. And love. Love was good too… And it just so happened that Yami had them both.


End file.
